Show Me Love
by Anna Grey
Summary: Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger Sont En Fuite, Mais Rien N'Est Facile Pour Les Deux Adolescents...Entre Les Etranges Crises De Malefoy, Les Secrets Innavoués, & Les Menaces Ennemies, Parviendront-Ils A Survivre ?
1. Dans La Gueule Du Loup

« Hermione…Vous devez le faire. L'Ordre Du Phénix est entre vos mains.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Ginny ? Ou Luna ? Ou Lavande ?

-Toutes les trois sont prises ! Et ces trois filles n'intéressent pas le jeune Malefoy ! Ce qu'il veut, c'est une fille de caractère, qui lui tiendra tête, une opposition !

-C'est mon pire ennemi ! Argumenta Hermione.

-Et c'est pour ça que Drago fera tout, j'ai bien dit tout, pour vous avoir !

-De toute façon, dans ce plan, ais-je réellement le choix ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle soupira, puis récapitula à haute voix.

« Si j'ai bien tout compris, je dois aller me promener seule. Un Mangemort me tombera dessus, et comme par hasard, et comme je suis extrêmement stupide, j'aurais par malheur oublier ma baguette au Quartier Général. Le Mangemort m'enlèvera, et Malefoy sera au courant, il viendra me rendre visite, et je vais devoir lui proposer mes services. C'est bien comme ça que ça doit se passer ?

-Exactement, Hermione. »

La jolie brune se leva et quitta la cuisine du Square sous le regard des membres de l'Ordre. Une fois qu'elle fut assez loin, Ginny laissa exploser sa colère, qu'elle avait contenue jusqu'à maintenant.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! C'est la vendre ! Si ça tourne mal, elle y restera ! Et vous le savez très bien ! Maman ! Fais quelque chose, aide moi ! »

Molly Weasley baissa les yeux et répondit calmement à sa fille :

« Je suis loin d'être contre ce plan, Ginny. Il peut tous nous sauver.

-Je sais très bien que dans la seconde prophétie, on dit qu'il faut qu'un jeune homme se rebelle ! Mais si Drago Malefoy n'est pas cet homme ? Hermione souffrira, ils la tueront !

Ron ! Aide moi !

-Parfois, il faut savoir prendre ses responsabilités.

-Connard ! Cracha Ginny.

-Ginevra ! Je ne te permets pas d'insulter ton frère !

-Harry aurait été contre ce plan minable et grotesque ! Il aurait refusé qu'on mette la vie de sa meilleure amie en danger, pour peut-être rien !

-C'est pour ça que nous avons attendu qu'il parte, avoua Lupin. Nous ne voulions surtout pas qu'il soit contre nous…Nous voulions éviter son avis…

-Il vous faisait confiance ! Et vous…Vous…Vous vous fichez de lui ! Ce qui compte c'est qu'il tue Voldemort, c'est tout ! Pour que chacun puisse revivre comme avant ! Pour éviter son refus, vous avez attendu qu'il reparte !

-Je ne te permets pas d'insulter l'Ordre, Ginny ! S'énerva Molly Weasley. Nous ne nous fichons pas d'Harry, mais il est préférable qu'il ne soit pas au courant, c'est tout.

-Pas au courant ? Pas au courant ? PAS AU COURANT ?! Il est l'acteur principal de cette guerre avec Voldemort ! Vous me faites tous pitié ! Cette mission est dangereuse, périlleuse et suicidaire pour Hermione ! Point ! Je ne changerai pas d'avis ! Percy avait raison de s'éloigner de vous tous ! Fred et George n'avaient pas menti en disant que vous étiez tous des manipulateurs !

-Ginny ! Veux-tu…

-Je n'ai pas fini ! Ron pense être devenu quelqu'un, mais ce n'est qu'une loque ! Une merde ! Alors inutile de prendre des airs suffisants, ça ne trompe personne ! Mes parents, oui, vous, mes chers parents… Vous agissez dans l'ombre…Et tout doucement, vous voyez votre famille, autrefois si soudée, se déchirer peu à peu et pourtant… Vous ne faites rien. »

Ginny sortit de la cuisine en prenant soit de claquer la porte. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa meilleure amie, pour parler avec elle, avant son départ. Pour lui dire qu'elle lui souhaitait bonne chance, pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, pour lui dire de nombreuses choses. Elle frappa une première fois à la porte, mais personne ne répondit, et Ginny n'entendit pas un bruit. Puis elle frappa une nouvelle fois, légèrement inquiète. Toujours rien. Ginny sentit une boule se former dans le creux de son ventre. Elle frappa encore une fois. Rien. Seul le silence lui répondait. Alors elle inspira un grand coup, et donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte. Le lit était impeccablement fait, le bureau rangé et dépoussiéré. La chambre sentait le propre. Sur le bureau, il y avait deux enveloppes. Une au nom de Harry, et l'autre au nom de Ginny.

La rousse rangea soigneusement celle de son petit ami, puis ouvrit celle qui portait son nom. Elle lut rapidement le morceau de parchemin écrit à la hâte, et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Finalement, à al fin de la lettre, Ginny éclata en sanglots, se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol.

Ginny était dans le chambre d'Hermione depuis quelques minutes, quand elle décida de verrouiller la porte. Elle s'était enfermée, seule, pour pouvoir réfléchir. Elle ignorait les coups répétitifs que son frère, Ron, donnait sur la porte, inutilement. Il beuglait :

« Ouvre moi ! »

Ginny relut de nouveau la lettre :

' Ginny, Ginny Chérie, Ginny Petite Sœur,

La mission que l'on m'a confiée n'est pas étonnante. J'étais certaine qu'un jour, je devrais jouer la pute pour le compte de l'Ordre. Connaissant ton tempérament, je sais que tu t'es rebellée, inutilement certes, mais tu t'es rebellée. Ginny, je t'en prie : ne les laisse jamais faire de toi ce qu'ils ont fait de moi ; une catin. Tu es la petite amie d'Harry, ils seront certainement plus cléments avec toi. Mais reste sur tes gardes. Et si tu as des soupçons, retrouve Harry : le chemin sera long et difficile, mais il te protégera. Ginny, je dois maintenant partir.

Avec tout mon amour,

Hermione.

Ps : Je te donne ma boite à musique.'

Ginny se glissa dans les draps de sa meilleure amie, aujourd'hui partie affronter le camps adverse, seule, et à mains nues. L'Ordre venait d'envoyer Hermione Granger se faire bouffer par l'autre camp.

En parlant d'Hermione Granger, celle-ci avançait à petits pas dans la pénombre. Elle savait qu'elle était surveillée : celui qui la suivait était loin d'être discret. Mais elle s'en fichait : après tout, autant faire le plus vite possible. Elle transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'endroit était visiblement désert. Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe, et elle fit plus attention. En regardant bien attentivement, de nombreuses personnes, pas toujours très bien intentionnées, étaient présentes, et rasaient les murs. Une fille se salua Hermione.

« Salut…J'sais pas si tu sais, mais t'es sur notre territoire…

-J'me fiche pas mal de ton territoire. J'suis venue là pour des raisons qui ne te regardent absolument pas.

-Vous entendez, les filles ? Elle transplane ici, dans notre coin, pour des raisons que nous devons ignorer ! Tu sais où tu te trouves, ici, ma belle ?

-Chemin de Traverse, nouveau quartier des putes à Mangemorts.

-Bien…Tu fréquentes depuis longtemps ?

-C'est la première fois. En réalité, je cherche un jeune homme, blond, Mangemort, qui doit avoir environ 18 ou 19 ans…Il est plutôt mignon.

-Tu dois certainement parler de Lucius ! Mais il n'a pas 18 ans… Alors désolée, mais je ne connais pas. Maintenant…

-C'est son fils que je cherche, Coupa Hermione.

-Son fils ? Lucius a un fils ? S'étonna la catin qui lui faisait face.

-Oui, mais il ne vient jamais ici, dit une autre fille, qu'Hermione identifia comme étant Elisa Yaxley, une ancienne fille de Serdaigle. Il ne fréquente pas les filles de petite vertu. D'ailleurs, voilà Lucius. »

Hermione se retourna, vit un homme blond qui s'avançait vers le petit groupe de fille. Son regard se figea quand il vit Hermione. Il la fixa, continuant d'avancer. Puis il s'arrêta devant elle, le regarda, et ne dit rien. C'est Hermione qui engagea la discussion.

« Bonsoir…

-Mademoiselle Granger. Que dois-je penser, si, maintenant, les membres féminins de l'Ordre du Phénix infiltrent le quartier des putes à Mangemorts ? »

Les autres catins se mirent une main devant la bouche au nom de l'Ordre.

« Pensez ce que vous voulez. Pour tout vous dire, j'm'en fous totalement. Si je suis ici, c'est loin d'être pour des raisons professionnelles.

-Un verre en ami vous plairait-il, Hermione Granger ?

-Volontiers. »

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse réagie, Lucius Malefoy avait attrapé son bras, et transplané dans son propre Manoir.

« Bienvenue, Miss. Que voulez-vous boire ?

-Une vodka.

-L'Ordre Du Phénix est-il au plus bas de son moral, pour aller se saouler chez les Malefoy ?

-Je n'en sais rien, et je m'en contrefiche sincèrement, Monsieur. L'Ordre du Phénix est désormais la dernière chose à laquelle je vais m'intéresser.

-Et que me vaut ce changement radical ?

Une décision qui ne m'a pas plue. Actuellement, je suis autant recherchée par l'Ordre que par les Mangemorts. Ma tête est mise à prix.

-Avez- vous commis un crime ?

-Ma faute ne vous regarde aucunement. Je ne vous demande pas quelle était la dernière personne que vous avez assassinée.

-Vous pouvez : je ne m'en vante pas, mais je ne m'en cache pas non plus. Maintenant, Hermione Granger, passons aux choses sérieuses. Pourquoi avoir accepter de venir boire un verre chez moi, en territoire ennemi ? Pourquoi ne pas encore avoir essayer de m'assassiner ? Qu'attendez- vous ?

-Sachez que maintenant, je ne me considère plus en territoire ennemi ici. Les choses ont changé, plus que vous ne le pensez, et ce, radicalement. Et ces changements me répugnent. Dans notre camp, quand on n'est pas content, on le fait savoir. Après si rien n'est changé, soit on accepte, soit on se casse. Si le poste que l'on avait à l'Ordre est important, alors on essaye de vous retenir. Malgré tout, si vous décidez de partir, votre tête est mise à prix. Surtout si vous détenez des informations importantes, voire capitales. Maintenant, à moi de vous posez certaine question. Pourquoi m'avoir ramenée ici ? Pourquoi m'avoir offert un verre, sans même l'empoisonner avant ? Pourquoi tous ces risques, Malefoy ?

-J'étais intrigué par votre attitude, Granger, tout simplement. Mais le bonheur s'arrête ici pour vous : vous allez aller découvrir l'intérieur des cachots, jusqu'à ce que je parle de votre cas à mon maître. Nous verrons ensuite ce que vous deviendrez, Granger. En attendant, bonne fin de soirée. »

Lucius Malefoy claqua des doigts, et Hermione disparut, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Le père de Drago souriait intérieurement. Hermione Granger, la vraie, la seule, l'unique, était retenue prisonnière, dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy, ces cachots. Elle était la meilleure amie de Potter, la deuxième mise à prix des Mangemorts, celle dont la tête valait un paquet de Gallions d'Or. Lucius s'imaginait déjà la réaction de son maître, quand il apprendrait qu'Hermione Granger était coincée dans ces cachots. Il allait recevoir de nombreux compliments, il serait certainement envié des autres Mangemorts, surtout de son abrutie de belle sœur, qui était par la même occasion la chouchoute du Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Cette peau de vache était follement amoureuse de lui, et avait réussi à obtenir sa place de bras droit suite à l'assassinat de son cher et stupide cousin, Sirius Black. Mais Lucius était déterminé à récupérer la place de bras droit, et il allait le faire. Bellatrix, elle, n'avait qu'à se contenter d'être son bras gauche. Lucius sourit, puis se servit un second verre. Il releva sa manche et admira l'horrible tatouage qui tirait la langue, se donnant un air supérieur. Il caressa le tatouage distraitement, puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il devait contacter Voldemort au plus vite, pour lui faire part de sa fabuleuse découverte. En ce moment précis, Lucius Malefoy jubilait, et riait déjà intérieurement de sa victoire sur Bellatrix. Puis, décidé, il appuya fermement sur la marque, ce qui le fit transplaner à l'endroit où se trouvait Voldemort. Il atterrit au centre d'un cercle, le verre d'alcool toujours à la main. Jedusor était assis sur la banquette, face à la cheminée, tournant le dos à son nouvel arrivant.

« Bonsoir Lucius. Que me vaut cette tardive visite ?

-J'ai Hermione Granger. »

Lord Voldemort jugea cet aveux suffisamment important pour qu'il se lève et qu'il vienne se camper devant Lucius Malefoy. Il le regarda de haut en bas, et le fit s'agenouiller. Il s'approcha encore plus de lui, tourna autour, puis dit :

« Pourrais-tu répéter ?

-Oui. J'ai Hermione Granger.

-Où ?

-Chez moi, dans les cachots.

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-Elle est venue d'elle même. »

Lucius Malefoy lui raconta l'histoire, et il remarqua que Voldemort était attentif à tout ce qu'il disait, buvant presque ses paroles. Une fois qu'il eut terminé son récit, Lucius Malefoy releva la tête. Lord Voldemort était en pleine concentration, et ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il déclara :

« Bien, tu me l'amèneras demain. Nous aurons une petite réunion improvisée. Maintenant, laisse moi seul, Lucius. Et demain, amène ton fils. Il sera certainement ravi de revoir son ancienne camarade de classe, j'en suis convaincu. »

Lucius Malefoy s'inclina une nouvelle fois, puis transplana chez lui, fier de ce qu'il s'était passé. Demain, il y aurait une réunion, et il serait à nouveau à sa place.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se réveilla lentement. Pour une raison inconnue, des gens s'activaient autour de son cachot. Non. Des Mangemorts s'activaient autour de son cachot. Finalement, elle se félicita : elle avait réussi à entrer chez les Malefoy. Il ne restait plus qu'à attirer l'attention du fils, et le tour serait joué…

Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius Malefoy faisait les cent pas dans son salon, ce qui agaçait fortement son fils.

« Pourquoi tournez-vous en rond depuis un quart d'heure ?

-J'attends de savoir le lieu de la réunion.

-Quelle est ma surprise ?

-Tu le sauras bientôt. »

Drago se leva du canapé. Il allait sortir de la pièce quand il entendit la voix de Voldemort. Il se retourna et vit que son père parlait avec lui, agenouillé devant la cheminée.

« Nous allons la faire où tu l'as mise.

-Je lève la protection pendant une minute. »

Drago, montre en main, attendait impatiemment la fin de cette longue minute pour découvrir sa surprise.

Une minute plus tard, Lucius remit en place les protections qu'il avait enlevées. Il attrapa son fils par la manche de sa cape, et ouvrit la porte cachée qui menait aux cachots. Ils descendirent rapidement les marches, avant de s'arrêter devant le cachot 43. Lucius ouvrit la grille, et les deux Malefoy allèrent se placer dans le cercle qui formait les Mangemorts. Dans un sac noir, qui remuait, se trouvait la surprise de Drago.

« Bien, mes chers, si je vous ai réuni, ça n'est pas pour discuter, mais pour vous montrez quelque chose. Ce quelque chose, j'ai décidé de l'offrir à Drago, qui est notre plus jeune recrue. Comme chaque nouvelle recrue, tu as le droit à un cadeau, dit Voldemort en regardant Drago. Et je t'offre celui-là. A la base, il était pour moi. Mais finalement, je me suis dit qu'il te ferait certainement très plaisir. Tu peux l'ouvrir. »

Drago s'inclina, et avança vers le sac. Il avait peu confiance en ce cadeau, mais il était de Voldemort, il fallait l'ouvrir. Il prit sa baguette, inquiet pour sa sécurité. Il ouvrit la fermeture du sac noir, attrapa la masse de cheveux bruns qui s'offrait à lui, et tira. La tête de la personne qu'il vit sortir du sac le fit sursauter. Hermione Granger, le visage mutilée et tuméfié, était devant lui, toujours vivante, malgré ses nombreuses blessures. Il relâcha la tête d'Hermione, qu'il tenait toujours fermement serrée dans ses mains. Elle s'écroula à terre, dans un petit bruit sourd, ne pouvant plus se tenir correctement. Drago se tourna à nouveau vers Voldemort, et le remercia.

« Sachez, maître, que ce cadeau de votre part est d'une valeur inestimable pour moi. La Sang De Bourbe Granger est un cadeau merveilleux…

-Tu en feras ce que tu en veux, Drago. Maintenant, nous allons te laisser seul avec ton nouveau jouet. »

Drago hocha la tête, et fit à Hermione un sourire crispé, qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Eprouvait-il de la pitié pour elle ? De la compassion ? De la compréhension ? De dégoût ? De la haine ? De l'envie ? Les Mangemorts transplanèrent en compagnie de Voldemort, une fois que Lucius eut à nouveau levé les protections.

* * *

**Tadaaam ! Alors ce premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic ? Comment est-il ? Celui là est assez long, je ne sais pas si les prochains chapitres seront de la même taille... **

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu : c'est ma nouvelle fic, mon nouveau jouet, vais-je dire...**

**J'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos reviews : critiques ( constructives !) , encouragements...**

**Bisous à Tous, **

**_Drago-Hermione._**

**PS:_ Show Me Love_ est une chanson de _Tatu_, que je vous conseille d'aller écouter. Perso j'aiiime troop !**

**_( L ')_**


	2. S'Occuper De Son Cadeau

_Drago hocha la tête, et fit à Hermione un sourire crispé, qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Eprouvait-il de la pitié pour elle ? De la compassion ? De la compréhension ? De dégoût ? De la haine ? De l'envie ? Les Mangemorts transplanèrent en compagnie de Voldemort, une fois que Lucius eut à nouveau levé les protections._

« Que vas-tu faire de moi, Malefoy ? Articula péniblement Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas encore, Granger. Rentre dans ce sac. »

Hermione n'obéit pas. Après avoir répété son ordre une nouvelle fois, Malefoy perdit patience.

« Très bien, Granger, siffla-t-il en l'attrapant par les cheveux sans aucune douceur. Tu ne veux pas m'écouter ? Si tu veux. Peut-être que tu préfères aller avec un autre Mangemort que moi ? Quelqu'un qui ne prendra même pas la peine de te soigner ? Quelqu'un qui te salira un peu plus, avec la crasse de son cachot ? Quelqu'un qui te mutilera davantage ? Quelqu'un qui te laissera crever de faim et de soif ? Quelqu'un qui testera ses nouveaux sortilèges sur toi ? C'est ça que tu veux, Granger ? Cracha Malefoy. Tu veux être un objet, une chose, un cobaye ?

-Malefoy, même si je voulais me t'obéir, je n'y parviendrais pas…J'ai mal, je n'arrive plus à rester debout. Et je ne peux pas me relever… Je ne peux pas rentrer dans ton putain de sac… »

Malefoy, comprenant qu'il y était peut être aller un peu fort pour pas grand-chose avec cette stupide Sang De Bourbe, ne dit rien. Il hésita quelques instants, puis il tendit sa main à Hermione. Elle la saisit, se releva, mais retomba aussitôt.

« Je dois avoir des os des jambes cassés.

-Je crois. »

Malefoy soupira, puis fit apparaître un brancard. Il mit Hermione dessus, puis ils sortirent du cachot. Drago referma la porte, puis ils montèrent.

Ils passèrent dans le salon, où Hermione était avant d'être amenée aux cachots. Elle vit que son verre n'avait pas été débarrassé.

« Pourquoi tu t'es faite prendre ? »

Cette question, que Malefoy venait de lui poser, la sortit de ses pensées. Elle raconta à Drago ce qu'elle avait raconté à Lucius. Malefoy hochait la tête de temps en temps, et finit par dire :

« Ça ne me dit pas le crime que tu as commis.

-Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas commis de crime, Malefoy. Ma tête sera mise à prix demain, par l'Ordre parce que…Enfin elle sera mise à prix.

-Parce que quoi ?

-Je… J'étais avec un Mangemort…J'étais bourrée, j'ai…Enfin j'ai…Avec un Mangemort…Avec Zabini… Je lui ai dit que j'allais tuer Ombrage… »

Drago ouvrit grand les yeux, et avoua, peut être un peu trop rapidement :

« Ombrage est dans nos rangs, Granger. Zabini aussi…

-Je sais. J'étais bourrée, répéta-t-elle. »

Blaise Zabini avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, et Hermione ne pouvait que constater qu'il jouait son rôle à merveille. Puis Hermione se souvint de la prophétie. La personne, le jeune homme en question, avait été appelé X, pour ne pas que son identité soit découverte. Et si Malefoy n'était pas X ? Hermione ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

« Que vas-tu faire de moi, Malefoy ? »

Drago la regarda calmement, puis répondit finalement :

« Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être que quand tu seras soignée et un peu arrangée, tu pourras me servir de cavalière pour la soirée du Lord Emânet.

-C'est qui ce clampin ?

-Ce clampin, comme tu le dis si bien, c'est un mec important de la société actuelle. Mon père est l'un de ses proches collaborateurs. Ils voudront certainement discuté, après la soirée, et à ce moment, j'aurais besoin de compagnie.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas une autre ? Une plus belle ? Une plus intelligente ? Une plus Pure ?

Une fille plus intelligente que toi serait difficile à trouver avant samedi prochain, Granger. Et je suis sur qu'une fois que tu seras arrangée, tu seras pas mal. De plus, le Lord sera content de s'apercevoir que je prends soin de son _cadeau_. »

Drago montait les marches qui menaient à sa chambre depuis une dizaine de minutes, quand Hermione soupira.

« On est bientôt arrivés ? Parce que c'est bien gentil d'avoir ressouder mes os, mais j'en peux plus, là.

-T'me fais chier, Granger ! Il n'y a que les Sangs Purs qui peuvent d'aller d'une pièce à l'autre en transplanant, et comme je dois te montrer ta piaule, je ne peux pas transplaner !

-Essaye de me faire transplaner avec toi !

-Crois-tu réellement que je veuille me salir avant d'aller me coucher, Granger ?

Connard !

Pardon Granger ? dit Malefoy en se retournant. »

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione remarqua que Drago était plus grand qu'elle, bien plus grand. S'il se mettait à côté d'elle, il ferait au moins une tête de plus. Il lui attrapa le menton se pencha vers elle, et murmura :

« Je me demande ce qui me retient de te frapper, de te faire le plus mal possible, sale Sang De Bourbe. »

Hermione tressaillit à l'entente de l'insulte, mais ne baissa pas le regard pour autant, allant même jusqu'à répondre à son interlocuteur, avec un air provocateur sur le visage :

« Vas-y, Malefoy, frappe moi. Frappe moi le plus fort possible. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça m'excite, et à quel point j'aime ça. »

Il le regarda quelques secondes, sourit, et dit :

« Tu me plais, Granger. »

Malefoy la lâcha, et continua de monter les marches. Hermione le suivit, et au bout de cinq minutes environ, Malefoy s'arrêta. Il ouvrit une porte, et attendit qu'Hermione le rattrape pour qu'il la referme. Il avança dans le long couloir. Hermione avait remarqué que Malefoy avait pris soin de fermer la porte à clé derrière lui. Elle se demandait pourquoi lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une porte.

« C'est ta chambre, Granger. La mienne est un peu plus loin. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu tapes trois fois dans tes mains. Un elfe de maison apparaîtra, et t'apporteras ce que tu désires. »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Et demain, je veux qu'à neuf heures précises, tu soirs devant ta porte, habillée convenablement.

-Que ferons-nous ?

-J'en sais rien. Mon père voulait absolument que je me trouve une cavalière pour la soirée, il faudra donc que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières à table, mais pas seulement.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez vite. »

Drago laissa Hermione, qui entra dans sa chambre. Elle se demandait bien ce que Drago voulait dire en parlant des bonnes manières à table, _mais pas seulement_. Elle appréhendait déjà son lendemain. Si seulement elle avait pu parler à Blaise…

Elle inspecta rapidement sa chambre. La pièce était grande. Il y avait un magnifique lit à baldaquin, un bureau, et une commode. Elle remarqua ensuite une porte, qu'elle n'avait pas vue auparavant. Elle entra dans l'autre pièce.

C'était la salle de bain. Elle était grande, et faite en marbre. Il y avait une baignoire, une douche, un lavabo, et une armoire. Elle alla ouvrir les portes de celles-ci, et mit sa main devant sa bouche, muette de stupéfaction. L'armoire était pleine à craquer de superbes robes de soirées, qui étaient visiblement neuves. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, et vit un parchemin sur le bureau, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant.

' _J'avais oublié de te dire que tes affaires sont rangées donc la commode. S'il te manque quelque chose, appelle l'elfe.'_

Elle ouvrit les tiroirs de sa commode, et remarqua qu'en effet, toutes ses affaires, sans exceptions, étaient dedans. Hermione s'interrogeait sur le fait de comment les Mangemorts avaient réussi à lui transférer depuis le quartier général de l'Ordre ses affaires. Epuisée, elle ne s'attarda pas sur cela, appréciant juste le fait qu'elle avait ses propres affaires. Elle alla se coucher dans les draps de soie noire, et s'endormit peut de temps après.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla à la suite d'un cauchemar. Elle regarda sa montre : il était 8h00. Il lui restait une heure avant que Drago ne passe la prendre pour lui donner ses _leçons_. Elle soupira, légèrement inquiète. Passé la journée en compagnie de Malefoy ne l'enchantait guère. Mais avait-elle le choix ?

Elle alla prendre une douche. Elle ne traîna pas ; il devait déjà être tard, et Malefoy voulait qu'elle soit présentable, certainement pour qu'elle s'entraîne. Mais qu'elle s'entraîne à quoi ?

Puis elle pensa à Ginny. Qu'avait fait sa meilleure amie ? Etait-elle toujours au Quartier Général ? Avait-elle retrouvée Harry ? Etait-elle sur la trace de son petit ami ? S'inquiétait-elle pour elle ? Une boule apparut au niveau de son ventre. En partant pour cette mission, elle avait laissé Ginny seule avec des manipulateurs. Mais Hermione savait que sa meilleure amie était une battante. Elle s'en sortirait, de n'importe quelle circonstance. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Hermione alla ouvrir. Drago était devant elle, vêtu d'une tenue de soirée.

« Tu es prête, Granger ?

-Presque.

-J'ai horreur du retard, Granger.

-Je m'en fous totalement, Malefoy. Je me fous de tout, ici.

-Bientôt, tu me supplieras de te garder auprès de moi.

-Ce bientôt est bien lointain, Malefoy, crois-moi.

-Je fais de toi ce que je veux, Granger, ne l'oublie pas.

-Que crois-tu, Malefoy ? dit-elle en s'attachant les cheveux. Que j'ai peur des sentences que tu peux m'infliger ? Détrompe-toi. La souffrance fait partie de la guerre. La mort arrive pour tous, un jour ou un autre.

-Je pourrais te tuer d'une autre manière. Je pourrais te tuer, _physiquement_.

-Fais ce que tu veux de moi, Malefoy. Après tout, je suis ton cadeau. Etripe moi, mutile moi, crève moi, baise moi, viole moi. Ton choix sera le mien. »

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Granger était vraiment étrange. Elle acceptait son destin, tel qu'il se présentait, sans essayer de le modifier.

« Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas d'améliorer ton destin, Granger ? Tel qu'il s'offre à toi, il ne sera pas brillant, crois-moi.

-J'accepte ce qui vient, comme ça vient. Je crois que nos histoires sont écrites à l'avance, et que plus on essaye avec acharnement de modifier notre futur, plus il arrive vite, et avec violence. »

Drago ne disait rien, et l'écoutait attentivement. Son discours était hors du commun. N'importe quel Mangemort se serait énervé, et l'aurait frappée face à de telles paroles prononcées. Mais pas lui. La personnalité étrange de Granger l'intriguait.

« J'ai fini.

-C'est pas trop tôt, Granger, dit-il en sortant de ses pensées. Ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends.

-Si ça te plait pas, c'est pareil. »

Malefoy lui envoya un regard noir, mais ne dit rien. A quoi ça lui servait de lui répondre ? Elle allait juste pouvoir l'énerver davantage.

Il se leva de son lit, et ils sortirent de la chambre d'Hermione. Alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il allait faire d'elle, elle le vit se diriger vers le fond du couloir. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle le rattrape, puis il ouvrit une porte.

« C'est une salle qui me sert à recevoir des amis. Nous allons nous entraîner ici. »

Hermione hocha la tête. S'entraîner ? S'Entraîner à faire quoi ? Hermione resta devant la porte, et Drago se plaça devant elle.

« Commençons, Granger. Tu arrives, tu dois être droite. »

Hermione se redressa.

« Tend moi ta main. »

Hermione lui tendit la main, étonnée de ce qu'il lui demandait de faire.

« Ne laisse pas les choses que tu penses s'exprimer sur ton visage. »

Hermione fit un effort pour ne pas laisser paraître d'émotions. Malefoy lui baisa la main poliment, tel un gentleman.

« M'accordez-vous une danse ?

-Oui.

-Putain Granger ! Je veux bien que tu n'y connaisses rien, mais là, c'est vraiment inquiétant. Une femme ne se laisse jamais inviter si son cavalier est proche d'elle.

-Sal con ! Je te rappelle que tu joues le rôle du cavalier et du baiseur en même temps !

Mais je suis un baiseur, Granger. Bref. Après cette parenthèse sexuelle, sache que si je suis dans les parages, je n'accepterai pas que tu danses avec un autre que moi. Je suis un Malefoy, et je n'apprécie pas le fait que ma cavalière se barre avec un autre.

-Tu veux me soumettre ?

-Je ne m'y prendrais pas comme ça, Granger. Continuons. Nous passons à table. »

Malefoy alla s'asseoir, et attendit qu'Hermione face de même. Elle alla s'asseoir en face de lui. Visiblement, elle s'était encore plantée.

« A mes côtés. Un cavalier doit toujours surveiller celle qui l'accompagne. »

Elle se leva, s'assit à ses côtés, et sentit qu'il posait une main sur sa cuisse.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, connard ?

-Je t'habitue. L'homme mange de la main droite, et sa main gauche est posée sur la cuisse de sa cavalière. Pendant le repas, tu ne dois rien dire. Seul les hommes parlent. Les femmes n'interviennent jamais. Si un autre homme que moi te touches, tu as la permission de me le dire. Les cavaliers sont très jaloux, et le connard qui ose poser sa main sur la cuisse d'une autre fille que la sienne doit être dénoncé.

-Et qu'en feras-tu ?

-Je l'inviterai dehors. Il n'aura pas le choix, il devra accepter. Normalement, c'est un duel, à la baguette, ou à la Moldue. L'homme repart en général avec un beau cocard. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle écoutait attentivement ce que lui disait Malefoy.

« L'homme prends-il soin de sa cavalière pendant la soirée ?

-Oui. Il lui accorde au moins trois danses. Deux avant le repas, une après. Généralement, après le repas, les choses ne traînent pas. Les soirées se terminent aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Puis les couples repartent, un par un, et les plus importants restent, pour parler d'affaires. Puis finalement, vers trois heures, quand tout est réglé, tout le monde s'en va. Et le cavalier s'occupe, normalement, plus attentivement de sa cavalière. C'est une tache pénible. C'est pourquoi les femmes, après, ont le droit d'avoir un petit…_cadeau_. J'avoue aussi que l'idée de cadeau plait bien aux hommes. »

Hermione regardait Malefoy avec de grands yeux ronds. Il plaisantait, là ? Où en gros, ce qu'il lui disait, c'est qu'après la soirée du Lord Emânet, il allait... La sauter ?

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ? Bien, pas bien ? Nul, Extra ?**

**Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé ! 20 reviews ! C'était inespéré pour moi ! Sincérement, ça me touche beaucoup. **

**Par contre, s'il vous plait, pourriez-vous m'éclairer sur la review de stroumpf sorcier ? J'avoue n'y avoir rien, mais alors rien compris. Est ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'est un "Plot Bunny ?" & "OCC" ? Merci d'avance. Je voudrais aussi savoir comment se rendre sur le forum...**

**Je crois que c'est tout. Ah non ! N'oubliez pas les reviews : D**

**Bisous à tous,**

**Amicalement.**

**Anne.**


	3. Te plier à nos règles

_**Hermione regardait Malefoy avec de grands yeux ronds. Il plaisantait, là ? Où en gros, ce qu'il lui disait, c'est qu'après la soirée du Lord Emânet, il allait... La sauter**_

« Tu vas me baiser après la soirée de ton Lord machin truc ?

-Loin de moi cette idée, Granger. Je ne viendrai pas vers toi, tu viendras vers moi. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, mais tu viendras, crois-moi.

-Et si l'inverse se produit ?

-L'inverse ne se produira pas, Granger. Bon, assez parler. Je vais te préparer à cette soirée, tu vas avoir besoin d'entraînement.

-Prends moi pour une conne.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit Granger. Simplement, il y a des différences entre les grands repas Moldus, et les grands repas sorciers. »

Hermione ne chercha pas à comprendre. Malefoy allait lui enseigner des choses, et elle savait déjà que ce ne serait pas une franche partie de plaisir.

« Je vais t'apprendre à monter à cheval.

-Pardon ?

-Mais t' es sourde ? Je vais t'apprendre à monter à cheval. »

Hermione avait un air ahuri imprégné sur le visage, et il y avait de quoi. Si un jour on lui avait dit que Drago Malefoy lui aurait appris à monter à cheval, elle lui aurait ri au nez.

« Tu sais monter, peut-être, Granger ?

-Je…Non.

-Parfait. Suis moi. »

Hermione s'approcha de Malefoy, et ils se mirent en route, vers les écuries. Hermione regardait attentivement les endroits du Manoir qu'il traversait, essayant vainement de s'en souvenir. Le Manoir était bien trop grand. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall, où ils ne virent personne. Drago sortit, et Hermione fit de même. Ils traversaient de longs jardins, magnifiques, et immenses.

« C'est vraiment très beau, dit-elle.

-En effet. Environ 50 prisonniers travaillent ici.

-Prisonniers ? Répéta Hermione, sans réellement comprendre.

-Des gens comme toi, qui ont eu moins de chance. »

Hermione baissa les yeux, et une pointe de sentiment de culpabilité fit son apparition au creux de son être. Pourtant, elle continua d'admirer les jardins. Puis, soudainement, elle cessa d'avancer, pétrifiée. Drago l'attendit, mais voyant qu'elle ne revenait pas, rebroussa chemin.

« Que ce passe-t-il, encore, Granger ?!

-Je…Je ne sais pas…j'ai senti…Un souffle, un frôlement… Les jardins sont magnifiques, et pourtant, l'atmosphère est inquiétante…

-Reste près de moi, Granger. Ce doit être un Mangemort. Rien de grave. »

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, en silence, puis Malefoy s'arrêta, et se tourna vers Hermione, lui expliquant vaguement que l'endroit où ils allaient entrer était étrange.

« Tu verras. Les Mangemorts testent des sortilèges, ici, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Tu ne répondras pas si un Mangemort ose t'adresser la parole, où même te saluer. Souviens toi. Je suis un Malefoy, et je suis ton cavalier…Donc je suis jaloux. »

Drago s'engagea vers la droite, et Hermione lui suivit.

« Ouvre-toi, dit-il en parlant au buisson qui se trouvait devant lui. »

Malefoy avait parlé en Fourchelang. Hermione était assez étonnée, elle ne pensait pas qu'il savait le parler. Le buisson s'écarta. Quelques secondes plus tard, un Mangemort siffla Hermione. Drago s'arrêta, le regarda, et le Mangemort s'exclama :

« Lord Malefoy ! Je suis terriblement désolé ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle vous accompagnait…Mille excuses…

-Plus jamais, Macnair. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Il ne prit pas le temps d'écouter sa réponse, et tourna les talons. Hermione tressaillit. Macnair le bourreau, malgré ses promesses, la regardait toujours d'un air affamé…

« Lord Malefoy…Lady…salua un autre Mangemort.

-Salut, Amycus. Où est Alecto ?

-Un peu plus loin. »

Ils continuèrent d'avancer. Hermione examina les alentours. Etait-ce une pièce ? Visiblement, non, il n'y avait pas de plafond, et en plus, le ciel était le même que celui dehors.

« Lord Malefoy ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! s'exclama un Mangemort en relevant la tête. Lady !

-Salut, Yaxley. Tu n'es pas au Ministère, aujourd'hui ?

-Je suis en congé. »

Ils se trouvèrent à nouveau devant des buissons, et Drago répéta la même opération.

« Ouvre toi. »

Les buissons s'écartèrent à nouveau. Devant eux se trouvait une forêt qui paraissait immense. Ils allèrent vers la gauche, et Hermione remarqua des box. Malefoy dit :

« Les chevaux, pour les Purs, sont très important. Ils sont des signes distinctifs supplémentaires, qui montrent la richesse, la noblesse, et l'élégance aux autres. »

Hermione hocha la tête, et Drago ouvrit le troisième box.

« C'est un étalon. Il est à moi, et j'y tiens. Il est magnifique, je trouve. »

Hermione observait attentivement Malefoy. Il caressait tendrement le cheval, puis alla chercher une brosse. Hermione ne bougea pas, ne dit rien. Malefoy, en présence de son cheval, semblait quelqu'un d'autre. Il le brossait, et murmuraient à son oreille des paroles inaudibles. Hermione était pétrifiée, et voir Malefoy ainsi la choquait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi tendre. C'est Malefoy qui mit fin à ce silence, devenu gênant pour lui.

« Tu as peur des chevaux ?

-Non. Enfin… Je ne pense pas.

-Tu prendras la jument. Elle s'appelle Cleyma. Elle se trouve dans le box à côté. C'est ma jument préférée, elle est belle, et douce, très tendre. C'est une perle. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Décidemment, Malefoy était pleins de surprises. Elle sortit du box et entra dans celui qui se trouvait à côté. Elle l'appela doucement. La jument vint vers elle, et Hermione imita Malefoy. Elle prit soin de se mettre devant la jument, et lui caressa lentement le visage, avant de la brosser. Quelques minutes plus tard, Malefoy entra dans le box de Cleyma, laissant son étalon dehors.

« Aucun problème avec la jument ?

-Aucun. Tu avais raison. Elle est douce, adorable.

-Parfait. Donc maintenant, nous allons monter. »

A l'aide de sa baguette, il fixa une selle sur la jument, puis apprit quelques gestes simples à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse monter. Il sortit, monta sur son étalon avec une agilité et une rapidité étonnante, qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas.

« Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il. »

Hermione monta, et mit les pieds dans les étriers, comme il le lui avait dit. Elle sortit du box, et ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Depuis combien de temps montes-tu à cheval ? »

Il la regarda de haut en bas, se demandant s'il pouvait répondre à cette question, qu'il devait certainement juger personnelle. Hermione finit par se demander si elle n'avait pas été trop loin en lui demandant ça. Finalement, il répondit :

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Ça fait longtemps. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Ils se mirent en route. Malefoy lui montrait des endroits, et visiblement à l'aise, il se laissa aller à quelques confidences.

« As-tu un arbre généalogique ?

-Les familles de Sangs Purs ont toutes une pièce dans leur maison consacrée à l'arbre généalogique. Parfois, il y a aussi les tableaux, avec une petite inscription en dessous. Our ma famille, nous avons une pièce, bien entendu, et un immense couloir, où les portraits des Malefoy s'affichent au fur et à mesure. Au bout de ce couloir se trouve une pièce énorme, qui est séparée en deux parties : la première, il y a les livres de Malefoy, écrits par les Malefoy. La seconde est une sélection des meilleurs ouvrages.

-Des meilleurs ouvrages des Malefoy ?

-Pas forcément. En fait, chaque Malefoy a une case qui lui est réservée, où il range tous les ouvrages qu'il préfère. Tant que le Malefoy est vivant, personne ne peut voir les ouvrages qu'il a choisis. Ils deviennent visibles après sa mort.

-Ta famille est spéciale.

-Non. Pure. »

Ils continuèrent ce qu'Hermione qualifiait de balade. Vers 18h00, il décida qu'il était tant de rentrer. Le repas était servi à 20h00, et il était convenu qu'Hermione doive manger avec les parents de Malefoy et lui-même. Hermione s'inquiétait légèrement. Mais elle ne tira la sonnette d'alarme que lorsqu'elle entendit prononcer :

« Ma mère veut te voir avant le repas, seule à seule.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-elle, affolée.

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais, moi, Granger ?! »

A 19h00, Hermione était toujours dans sa chambre quand elle entendit quelques coups frappés sèchement à la porte.

« Entrez ! dit-elle. »

Narcissa Malefoy poussa la porte et entra.

«Bonsoir Madame, s'empressa de dire Hermione.

Première erreur.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Hermione.

-Deuxième erreur. »

Narcissa Malefoy contourna Hermione plusieurs fois. Elle fit ensuite apparaître un ensemble de sous vêtements noirs, et une jolie robe de soirée, noire aussi. Puis, finalement, elle changea d'avis, et mit tout en vert.

« Je ne pourrais pas avoir du rouge ?

-Troisième erreur.

-Vous ne pourriez pas m'expliquer mes erreurs plutôt que de me les dire ?!

-Enfin quelque chose de correct, mais vous êtes très malpolie de vous exprimez ainsi.

-Pourriez vous m'expliquer mes erreurs ? demanda Hermione.

-Bien. C'est mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Je vais donc vous expliquez vos erreurs, ma chère. Premièrement, il est très important de retenir que Monsieur, Madame et Mademoiselle n'existent pas chez les sorciers.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Certes. Ce sont des mots qui nous appartenaient à la base, mais les Moldus nous les ont dérobés. Nous avons donc du prendre d'autres noms. Chez les sorciers, les vrais, et de Sang Pur, c'est Lord, ou Lady. Ensuite, on ne contredit jamais un plus âgé que soi, même s'il a tord. C'est une règle d'or. Si vous contredisez un plus vieux, il sera offensé. De plus, si c'est un Sang Pur, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. Et pour terminer, les Purs ne mettent jamais de rouge : c'est bien trop à l'image des Gryffondors. »

Hermione écoutait attentivement ce que Narcissa lui disait, et s'efforçait de bien enregistrer ses conseils. Après tout, lors de la soirée, elle devait être la plus parfaite possible. Mais aussi, et ça, elle ne se l'avouerait jamais, elle était intéressée par ce que Narcissa lui disait.

« Soyez prête pour 20h00, Lady Granger. Mon fils passerait vous cherchez. Et il aime la ponctualité.

A tout à l'heure, Lady Malefoy. »

Narcissa hocha la tête, esquissa un maigre sourire, et sortit de la pièce silencieusement. Hermione enfila les habits que Narcissa lui avait donnés pour la soirée.

Elle essayait de fermer sa robe quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer rapidement dans sa chambre.

« Malefoy, tu pourrais frapper ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant. »

Elle se tu quand elle le vit s'allonger sur son lit, et enlever sa chemise, pleine de sang.

« Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, Granger ! Je te demande juste de me soigner.

-Donne moi ta baguette.

-Pas de magie ! Tu me soignes à la Moldue, et vite ! »

Hermione obéit. Sa plaie saignait beaucoup, et elle ne voulait pas être accusée de meurtre sur la personne de Malefoy. Elle lui étala une crème.

« Quelle heure est-il, Granger ?

-19h10.

-Merci. Je vais me reposer un peu dans ta chambre. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Pendant que Malefoy s'endormait, elle alla se coiffer, abandonnant momentanément la fermeture de sa robe. Elle se fit un chignon compliqué. A 19h50, et alla réveiller Malefoy :

« Oh, tu dors encore ? Réveille toi ! »

Malefoy grogna, et ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouva nez à nez avec Granger, qui était à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Prenant conscience de sa position plus qu'explicite, elle rougit, et Malefoy augmenta sa gène en lui disant :

« Si tu avais envie d'une séance de baise, il fallait le dire plus tôt. Il est l'heure d'aller manger, et en plus, j'ai encore un peu mal au ventre. »

Hermione se leva, et dit :

« Tu veux bien m'aider à fermer la fermeture de ma robe ? Je n'y arrive pas. »

Il hocha la tête, et plaça une de ses mains sur ses épaules. Il la fit descendre lentement le long de son bras. Hermione ferma les yeux, et Malefoy se décida ferma sa robe. Au passage, il en profita pour faire courir ses doigts sur le dos de la brunette. Il attrapa sa main, et ils descendirent dîner.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant la porte, Malefoy s'adressa à Hermione :

« Bonne chance.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

-Je pense que tu en auras besoin. »

Il poussa la porte. Soudainement, la pièce devint silencieuse, et Drago fulminait à l'intérieur de lui-même.

« Quelle bande de connards ! Mon père a exagéré sur ce coup là. Nous devions être quatre à dîner, nous voilà plus de douze ! »

Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione, et ils allèrent saluer tour à tour les Mangemorts présents. Puis Lucius décida qu'il était grand temps d'aller s'asseoir pour manger. Drago tira la chaise d'Hermione, attendit qu'elle s'asseye avant de s'asseoir lui-même, à sa droite.

L'entrée fut servie. Narcissa Malefoy jetait de temps à autre des regards à Hermione, que celle-ci ne remarquait pas. Il posa sa main droite sur son genou gauche. Elle le laissa faire. Puis, soudainement, elle sentit une seconde main se poser sur son autre genou, cette fois ci. Elle baissa les yeux, et releva la tête. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Il y avait bien deux mains sur ses genoux. Celle de Macnair, et celle de Malefoy. En relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Malefoy. Elle fit comme si de rien était, puis une fois qu'elle fut sûre que personne ne la regardait, elle griffa violemment la main droite de Macnair.

Sa réaction fut immédiate : il retira sa main aussi vite qu'il l'avait mise, avec une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

« Miss Granger… Cette soirée vous plait-elle ? »

Hermione se retourna. Derrière elle se trouvait Voldemort. Visiblement, tout le monde était aussi surpris qu'elle. Elle se leva, lui tendit poliment sa main, et attendit. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Voldemort lui baisa, et elle consentit enfin à lui répondre.

« Bien. Merci, Lord. »

Le dessert était terminé quand Tom Jedusor avait fait son apparition.

« Je vous en prie, Miss Granger. Mais si je viens, c'est d'abord pour vous dire que cette nuit, nous allons aller attaquer Moscou. J'ai besoin de dix Mangemorts, Lucius, dix maximums. Ce soir, je suis clément. Je ne veux pas tuer, juste effrayer. »

Lucius Malefoy hocha la tête, et une fois que le Lord s'éclipsa, se leva et dit :

« Ombrage ! Rookwood ! Lestrange ! Bella ! Amycus ! Alecto ! Dolohov ! Yaxley ! Vous venez avec moi, nous partons en mission ! »

Les concernés se levèrent, et suivirent Lucius Malefoy jusqu'à dans le hall, avant de transplaner.

« Macnair, il faudra que je te parle, avant que tu ne partes, souffla Drago. »

L'interpellé hocha la tête, et commença à avoir peur. Les invités partirent une heure plus tard, et Macnair suivit Drago Malefoy docilement dans une pièce isolée, pendant qu'Hermione montait dans sa chambre.

« Tu t'es foutu d'ma gueule, Macnair ! Je t'avais mis en garde, pourtant !

-Ne me fais rien ! Je ne recommencerai plus, c'est promis !

-Tes promesses ne sont jamais tenues, Macnair ! Tu mens, tu m'as menti, tu sis très bien que j'ai horreur de ça ! Et malgré tout, tu l'as fait ! Endoloris ! »

Pendant que Macnair se faisait torturer, Hermione enfilait sa nuisette. Avant de quitter la pièce, Drago cracha aux pieds de Macnair. Celui-ci était figé par terre, et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione entendit quelqu'un qui entrait dans la pièce. Elle se retourna, et vit Drago.

« Ah, Malefoy, c'est toi… Justement je t'attendais. Allonge toi, je vais vérifier ta blessure. »

Celui-ci exécuta l'ordre sans rechigner. Il enleva sa chemise et la balança à travers la pièce.

« Tu es énervé ?

-Très.

-Qu'as-tu fait à Macnair ?

-Rien que ne te regarde, Granger. Je te demande simplement de me soigner. Macnair est un connard, il a mérité mes Sortilèges. »

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle soigna Malefoy, puis une fois qu'elle eut fini, se releva de son lit.

« C'est bon, Malefoy. Ta blessure cicatrise, elle n'était pas très grave. Heureusement pour toi. »

Le dénommé Malefoy se leva pendant qu'Hermione brossait ses cheveux. Il arriva derrière elle, et entoura sa taille de son bras droit. Elle se laissa faire. Malefoy la retourna vers lui, la souleva, et Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin. Il lui colla contre le mur sans aucune douceur, et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Hermione entrouvrit les lèvres, et la langue de Drago vint caresser la sienne. Hermione mit ses bras autour du cou de Malefoy, pendant que celui-ci lâchait ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou. Elle plaqua sa tête contre le mur, fermant les yeux. Puis il la relâche aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait prise, et sortit. Mais avant de refermer la pièce, il murmura un léger.

« Désolé. »

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ? Le prochain est la soirée du Lord Emânet... D'ailleurs, Emânet, en Turc, signifie Emprunt. **

**Tachez de ne pas l'oublier, c'est important.**

**Bonne fin de soirée, et courage pour les cours demain.**

**Drago-Hermione.**


	4. Du Sang Sur Les Mains

**_Mais avant de refermer la pièce, il murmura un léger._**

**_« Désolé. »_**

Show Me Love – Chapitre 4

Et la porte claqua. Hermione plaqua ses mains froides sur ses joues. Elle se remémora ce qu'elle avait fait. Quelques secondes auparavant, elle était collée contre le mur, en train de donner à son pire ennemi le baiser le baiser le plus fougueux qu'elle n'avait jamais partagé avec personne. Pendant quelques instants, elle avait été subjuguée par de nouveaux sentiments, encore inconnus pour elle. Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était de l'envie. Du désir. La passion. Si Malefoy n'avait pas repris ses esprits à temps, elle serait certainement encore collée contre le mur, en train de se faire embrasser, lécher, mordiller le cou. Ces douces chaleurs qu'Hermione ressentaient au plus profond de son être était celle du désir, de la tentation. Flirter avec le diable avait un léger goût d'interdit, et la peur d'être découvert était non seulement séduisante, mais aussi excitante. Elle glissa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, encore gonflées. Hermione, essayait, en vain, de reprendre ses esprits, pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi Malefoy avait-il fait ça ? Quel avait été son but ? Hermione se sentait mal. Pas physiquement, ni psychologiquement, mais mal d'un désir non assouvi. Finalement, pour calmer ses ardeurs, elle alla à la douche. Quand elle en ressortit, elle remarqua que la chemise de Malefoy était toujours par terre. Elle allait lui ramener, mais se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé, de l'échange sauvage de salive qu'ils avaient fait contre le mur. Elle allait appeler l'Elfe, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle porte la chemise du blond à ses narines, et sentit son parfum. L'odeur était discrète, mais bien présente. Son dernier rapport commençait à dater, et Malefoy avait réussi à éveiller en elle des sensations qu'elle s'efforçait de taire. Mais ce soir, l'envie, le désir, le plaisir, avaient repris le dessus. Epuisée, elle alla se coucher, mais ne s'endormit pas avant une heure tardive, songeant à la situation dans laquelle elle était.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla vers 9h00. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit encore fatiguée, elle se leva, enfila des affaires de sport. Elle sortit de sa chambre, traversa non sans peine le Manoir, et se dirigea vers les jardins. Sa montre magique en main, elle se mit à courir le long des allées, comme elle aimait le faire autrefois. D'ailleurs, cette activité à Poudlard lui manquait toujours énormément .Pouvoir courir, le matin, seule, avant d'aller déjeuner. Ce n'est qu'une demie heure plus tard qu'elle s'arrêta. Elle posa sa montre sur un petit banc fait de pierres, et fit quelques étirements, sans savoir qu'elle était attentivement observée.

En effet, Drago Malefoy était debout devant sa fenêtre, et regardait Granger qui courait dans les allées du jardin. Il se remémora ce qu'il avait fait la veille, après le repas. D'abord, il avait failli tuer Macnair, et il ne le regrettait pas. Il n'était pas amoureux de Granger, loin de là, mais elle était sa cavalière, son cadeau, et il refusait qu'on lui pique. Et finalement, il était allé dans sa chambre, et avait fait demi tour pour que Granger vérifie sa plaie. Celle-ci l'avait fait de manière instinctive d'ailleurs, sans qu'il n'ait à lui demander de le faire. Puis il l'avait regardée se brosser les cheveux, alors qu'elle était simplement vêtue d'une nuisette qui laissait deviner ses formes généreuses. Son instinct de mâle ayant repris le dessus, il l'avait plaqué au mur, mu par une soudaine attirance physique. Et puis, avec les entraînements intensifs de ce cher Voldy, il n'avait pas eu de rapports depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Et il fallait bien avouer que Granger n'était pas si mal, qu'elle avait bien changé. Il entendit quelques coups frappés à la porte, et dit :

« Entrez. »

Narcissa Malefoy, déjà habillée et maquillée, entra dans la chambre de son fils.

« Bonjour, Mère. Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda poliment Drago.

-Bien, merci. Et toi ?

-Ça va. Que me voulez-vous ?

-Je voulais te dire que ta protégée est dans le jardin…Ecoute Drago, ce soir, c'est la soirée du Lord Emânet, et ça sera difficile pour elle, tu le sais très bien. Il faut absolument que tu la mettes en garde.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, Mère, et j'y pensais. Je vais attendre qu'elle rentre, puis j'irai à sa rencontre. »

Narcissa hocha la tête, puis finit par dire :

« Je vais te laisser. Ton père et moi partons chez les Parkinson pour la journée. Leur fille avait demandé ta présence, mais je doute que tu veuilles nous accompagner…

-Vous avez raison, Mère. Plus loin je serais de cette sangsue, mieux je me porterai.

-Je te reconnais bien en cette parole, Drago. Tu as raison de te tenir loin d'elle. Je ne la veux pas pour belle fille, même si ton père semble plutôt l'appréciée. Je te fais confiance pour taire cette confidence, Drago. Passe une bonne journée. »

Narcissa, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, fit apparaître un pâle sourire sur ses lèvres fines, puis sortit.

Il faut dire que Narcissa Malefoy avait bien changé depuis quelques temps. Son brusque changement datait d'il y avait environ 3 mois. Le Lord était apparu soudainement dans la vie de Drago, en lui proposant de devenir Mangemort, et Drago pensait que c'était cela qui l'avait fait changée. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'en réalité, ce changement n'était pas que du à ça.

Drago ouvrit la fenêtre et beugla :

« Granger ! Je t'attends pour prendre le petit déjeuner ! Magne toi, j'ai faim ! »

Hermione soupira. Puis elle remarqua dans quelle tenue était Malefoy. Un boxer noir. Juste un boxer noir. Immédiatement, les souvenirs de la veille passèrent devant ses yeux en flash back. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça, mais désormais, elle savait que quoiqu'il arrive, Macnair allait payer, et payer cher pour ce qu'il avait fait. Que ce soit elle, ou même Malefoy qui le tue, elle s'en fichait, tant qu'il mourait. Elle reprit ses esprits, remit sa montre, et retourna au manoir. Elle alla dans sa chambre, et vit que Malefoy était déjà installé sur son lit, légèrement plus habillé.

« Salut Granger. »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle posa sa montre sur sa table de nuit, et partit dans la salle de bain se sécher les cheveux.

« Granger, tu as mis pour remonter dans ta chambre précisément 23 minutes et 12 secondes. Je sais que le manoir est grand, mais à ce point…

-Malefoy, il faudra qu'on aille en ville chez les Moldus prochainement ! s'exclama Hermione en faisant sourde oreille sur les remarques de Malefoy.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-J'ai plus qu'un paquet de cigarettes.

-Pardon ?

-Mais t'es sourd ou quoi ? S'énerva Hermione. » Elle sortit de la salle de bain.

« Je n'ai quasiment plus de cigarettes.

-Tu fumes ? »

Hermione soupira. Malefoy était-il stupide au point de ne pas comprendre cette déclaration ? '« Je n'ai quasiment plus de cigarettes » sous-entend que si je n'en ai plus, c'est que j'en ai besoin, donc que je fume !'

« Oui, répondit-elle calmement. »

Elle alla s'asseoir en face de Malefoy, puis se servit. Il l'observait du coin de l'œil, et il se décida à avouer :

« Ce soir, ce ne sera pas facile pour toi. »

Elle posa son verre de jus de citrouille, le regarda, et dit :

« Je sais. Tout du moins, je m'en doute.

-Il y aura peut être 10, 20 fois plus de sorciers Purs que ce qu'il y avait chez moi hier soir.

-J'en étais sure.

-On va certainement se moquer de toi, Granger. T'insulter. Il va falloir que tu te défendes, que tu fasses tes preuves. Le fait que je sois avec toi allégera certainement les choses, mais pas toutes. De plus, les sorciers les plus convaincus pourraient essayer de t'attaquer, une fois seule.

-Qui sont les sorciers les plus convaincus ?

-Les Purs en général.

-Ce qui signifie que ton père…

-Pourrait très bien t'attaquer quand tu vas au toilette, ou n'importe quand. ».

Hermione ne sembla pas prendre conscience de ce que Malefoy venait de lui avouer. Elle reprit sa tartine, et mordit dedans. En réalité, elle réfléchissait. Elle ne savait que trop bien que son plan était complexe, et que se faire passer pour une victime ne serait pas simple. Pourtant, elle s'y accrochait. Pendant ce temps, Malefoy trouvait son calme presque inquiétant. Elle était trop calme.

« Granger, est-ce que ça va ?

-EST CE QUE ÇA VA ? MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? COMMENT VEUX TU QUE ÇA AILLE ! JE SUIS DANS UNE MAISON, OU LA PRINCIPALE OCCUPATION EST VOLDEMORT ! JE SUIS PRISONNIERE DANS UN MANOIR TROP GRAND, AVEC UNE FAMILLE ENTIEREMENT MANGEMORTE, JE SUIS TRAINEE A DES REPAS QUI SONT SOIT CONVIVIAUX, SOIT D'AFFAIRES, ET LES GENS PRESENTS SONT TOUS DES PURS QUI NE PENSE QU'A UNE CHOSE : M'EXTERMINER LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE DE LA PLANETE ! »

Pendant qu'Hermione disait ça, elle s'était levée. Elle se calma, se rassit, et dit :

« Excuse moi, ce n'est pas contre toi. »

Mais ce qu'elle venait de faire devant lui l'avait complètement retourné. Oh, bien sur ses paroles étaient méchantes, mais il ne se sentait même pas visé par ses dires. Au contraire. Elle avait fait naître un profond désir de la faire taire, avec des méthodes peu catholiques.

« Malefoy, ouh ouh !

-Tu disais, Granger ?

-Je… Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas contre toi. Malefoy…Une question m'embrume l'esprit, à ton compte. Peux-tu y répondre ?

-Je verrais.

-Es-tu marqué ? »

Le beau blond baissa les yeux, et fit craquer ses phalanges, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Puis, il prononça :

« Ceci ne te regarde absolument pas, Granger. »

Hermione soupira. Malefoy allait-il lui dire un jour s'il était marqué ? Elle avait besoin de le savoir, pour pouvoir le dire à Ginny. Oui, car Hermione avait un moyen de communication avec Ginny, quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui enlever. Une étoile, en forme de tatouage, au poignet gauche. Il suffisait juste qu'elle se perce le poignet à l'aide d'une aiguille, pour que Ginny et elle puisse communiquer.

« Granger, tu iras t'habiller convenablement. Nous irons en ville pour tes cigarettes. »

Hermione hocha la tête, et le remercia d'une petite voix. Elle retourna dans sa salle de bain, ignorant Malefoy. Elle verrouilla la porte, en fermant le loquet, faisant complètement abstraction du fait que Malefoy pouvait très facilement ouvrir la porte avec un petit sortilège de rien du tout. Elle sortit une serviette du placard, et se déshabilla. Elle entra dans la cabine de douche, pendant que Malefoy se levait du lit. Il fut d'abord tenter d'aller la retrouvée sous la douche, ou de la narguée. Mais finalement, il ouvrit tous les placards, les tiroirs du bureau, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait lui en apprendre plus sur sa prisonnière Granger. Mais il ne trouva rien. Finalement, il ouvrit le dernier tiroir de sa commode, et sourit. Il avait trouvé celui qui contenait les sous vêtements de Granger. Il prit un ensemble, et laissa un mot sur le lit de Granger.

« Ma petite Granger,

J'ai involontairement ouvert ton tiroir de sous vêtements. Ton ensemble noir de dentelle m'a tellement plus que je me suis permit de te l'emprunter, il pourrait m'être utile. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas le mettre.

Perversement,

Malefoy. »

Quand Hermione tomba sur le mot de Malefoy, sa première réaction fut de déchirer le papier en petits morceaux. Elle avait la rage contre lui. Non mais quel enfoiré ! Ce servir des ses strings et ses soutifs ! Pour qui il se prenait ce con de blond ? Elle avait d'abord voulu le frapper .C'était quand même son ensemble préféré ! Mais finalement, elle opta pour une solution bien plus perverse, bien plus adaptée à Drago Malefoy. Lors de la soirée de son Lord Emânet, elle allait le faire bouillir.

Elle enfila une jupe, une paire de collants, et mit un débardeur. Elle mit, par-dessus, une petite veste, et attendit patiemment Malefoy. Celui-ci arriva une heure plus tard. Enervée, Hermione grogna.

« Tu n'étais pas pressé ?

-Absolument pas, Granger, franchement pas. Tu ne dis rien pour tes dessous ? »

Hermione fulminait. Non mais quel fumier ! Il lui piquait ses dessous, et en plus, il arrive devant elle tout sourire, et lui demande si elle ne dit rien ? Finalement, Hermione retrouva son calme, et répondit :

« Garde le Malefoy. S'il peut t'aider… »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Malefoy semblait surpris, mais ne dit rien. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux en silence dans le hall, et attendirent. Mais Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées.

''Il sera trop facile à rendre jaloux. Macnair ne fera pas long feu. Il payera, cet enfoiré, de ma main ou de celle de Malefoy, mais il payera. Elise…Quand elle l'avait retrouvée, allongée par terre, dénudée, et les yeux grands ouverts, elle avait compris. Elle était morte. Elle la laissa dans la pièce, seule, puis était allée dans les autres. Elle avait trouvé ses parents, morts eux aussi, d'une manière violente. D'ailleurs, à la vue de leurs deux corps, elle était partie aux toilettes en courrant. Elle avait vomi. Elle pleurait en même temps, elle suffoquait. Les Mangemorts voulaient toucher où ça faisait mal. Et ils avaient réussi. Cette guerre était injuste. Trois personnes étaient mortes. L'une violée, puis étranglée. La meilleure amie Moldue d'Hermione. Ses parents avaient été massacrés à coups de hache. Sylvia, la mère d'Elise, avait été décapité. Jérôme, son père, avait été frappé violemment à plusieurs reprises au torse. Hermione prévint l'Ordre. Immédiatement, ceux-ci lui dirent dé déguerpir, et d'effacer toutes les tracs de son passage. Chose qu'elle avait fait avec dégoût. Mais avant de partir, elle avait remarqué que Sylvia tenait fermement dans sa main droite une touffe de cheveux, certainement arrachée à son agresseur. Elle lui ouvrit la main, non sans peine, retira quelques cheveux, et les glissa dans une enveloppe qu'elle avait prise dans la chambre d'Elise. Elle sortit de la maison, puis retourna au square Grimmaurd. L'Ordre avait fait analysé les cheveux. C'était ceux de Macnair.''

Depuis, Hermione nourrissait une haine sans limite à ce bourreau de Mangemort.

Mais après avoir définitivement éliminer ce stupide Mangemort, une tâche plus dure serait à accomplir : celle de mettre Malefoy du coté de l'Ordre. Mais Hermione était déterminée, et quand Hermione Granger était déterminée, cela signifiait que quoi qu'il arrive, Malefoy serait de leur coté.

« C'est bon, Granger. Nous sommes arrivés. »

Hermione releva la tête, et remarqua qu'elle était en plein centre ville de Londres. Malefoy l'avait faite transplanée avec lui sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle se dirigea vers le premier bureau de tabac qu'elle vit avant de se retourner et de dire à Malefoy :

« J'ai besoin d'argent… »

Celui hocha la tête, mais la poussa quand même dans le bureau de tabac. Il y avait une file de cinq personnes. Leur tour arriva vite et Hermione allait parler, quand Malefoy la devança :

« Cinq cartouches de Black Devil à la vanille. Et toi Granger ?

-Cinq cartouches de Royale Menthol. »

Visiblement, la buraliste était étonnée. Elle alla dans sa réserve, et reviens avec dix cartouches de cigarettes, qu'elle mit soigneusement dans un sachet plastique.

« 500 Euros, s'il vous plait. »

Drago Malefoy plongea sa main dans sa veste. D'abord, elle crut qu'il allait attaquer la buraliste, parce qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent. Mais il sortit une carte bancaire, et saisit le code. Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, Hermione s'exclama :

« Tu as une carte bancaire !

-Bien sur, que crois-tu ? Tu me prends pour un ignorant ? »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Alors elle préféra se taire. Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Ils passèrent par le bar de Tom, mais ne saluèrent personne. Hermione se sentait mal. Parmi les sorciers, elle avait reconnu Mondingus, Fol Œil, et George. Elle les ignora royalement, mais elle sentait leurs regards qui pesaient sur elle. Elle attrapa la main de Malefoy, et continua son chemin. Les trois sorciers n'osèrent pas attaquer, et ils laissèrent partir Hermione.

Drago se dirigea vers chez Lady Guipure. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin, et Hermione dit :

« Tu avais besoin d'un costume ?

-Pas moi, Granger. Mais toi, si. Rien de ce que j'ai vu hier soir dans ta commode ne m'a suffisamment plu pour cette soirée. »

Hermione était exaspérée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Lady Guipure s'avançait vers eux, et elle dit :

« C'est pour qui ?

-Elle, répondit Drago. C'est pour une soirée, et je ne veux pas savoir comment elle sera habillée. Je vais donc vous laissez toutes les deux toutes seules. Je reviendrai précisément dans une heure et demie, et je veux que tu ais trouvé ta robe, Granger. Lady, ne faites pas attention au prix. Donner lui ce qu'il y a de meilleur, ce qu'il lui va le mieux. »

Lady Guipure acquiesça. Elle semblait étonnée par la réaction du jeune Malefoy. Elle amena Hermione vers le fond du magasin, regarda dans les rayons, et donna à Hermione une pille de robes, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Elle commença à essayer.

Une heure et demie plus tard, la sonnette retentissait dans le magasin de Lady Guipure. Drago Malefoy attendait dans le devant du magasin. Hermione alla à sa rencontre, et elle dit :

« J'ai un problème Malefoy. Il y en a trois, je voudrais ton avis…Celle que tu préfères.

-Certainement pas Granger.

-Mais je fais comment ? Je choisis laquelle ?

-Tu prends les trois, répondit-il comme si cela était une évidence. »

Lady Guipure arriva avec trois paquets, que Drago paya. Hermione se pencha sur la note, et recula en voyant le prix. Cependant, elle ne dit rien devant la vendeuse, pour éviter une honte à Drago. Ils sortirent du magasin, et alors qu'Hermione allait lui demander pourquoi il avait payé autant, il la questionna :

« Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre ? Chaussures ? Collants ? Sou vêtements ?

-Malefoy ! S'énerva Hermione. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Tu viens de payer une note salée, et tu veux continuer à me faire faire du shopping ?

-Une note salée ? 7000 Gallions, tu trouves ça beaucoup ? Granger, quand je décide de faire du shopping, 7000 Gallions sont très, très vite dépensé. Et arrête de te faire du souci pour mon argent ! J'en ai suffisamment pour plusieurs générations. »

Hermione le regardait, étonnée. Elle savait très bien l'étendue de la fortune des Malefoy, mais de là à en avoir pour des générations…

« Alors j'ai besoin de chaussures. »

Malefoy hocha la tête et l'amena dans une petite boutique, qui se trouvait en retrait. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle existait.

Après une demie heure et mettre et enlever des paires de chaussures, Hermione trouva son bonheur. Malefoy paya, et ils repartirent, silencieusement. Ils retournèrent au Manoir, et Hermione monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle prit une douche, et s'habilla. Elle choisit de mettre une robe noire. Elle lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, et son décolleté mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Au début, elle trouvait cette robe un peu vulgaire, mais finalement… Elle lui allait si bien. Elle enfila ses ballerines noires, que Malefoy lui avaient achetées, et se maquilla légèrement. Elle se fit un chignon compliqué, où quelques mèches retombaient sur son cou. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit, et attendit patiemment que Malefoy vienne frappé à sa porte pour qu'ils partent.

Une demie heure plus tard, il frappa, et entra. Hermione s'était levée. Malefoy ne dit rien, mais il était époustouflé. Granger était magnifique. Elle lui fit un maigre sourire, qui lui montra qu'elle était peu sûre d'elle.

« Tu es ravissante, Granger. »

Hermione sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça.

« Nous y allons ? demanda-t-elle, gênée. »

Malefoy lui saisit la main, et ils sortirent. La calèche était là, prête.

« Tes parents vienne à cette soirée ?

-Oui. Mais ils sont déjà partis. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle monta, et Malefoy referma derrière lui. La calèche les mena simplement en dehors du Manoir. Après, ils descendirent, et transplanèrent dans une petite ruelle sombre et inquiétante de Londres. Hermione frissonna, et Malefoy dit :

« Emânet organise toujours ses fêtes dans ce genre d'endroits. »

Malefoy passa son bras droit autour de la taille de sa cavalière, et inquiète, celle-ci se serra davantage contre lui. Ils marchèrent dans un silence de plus total pendant quelques minutes, avant que Drago ne s'arrête devant le numéro 12.

« Je crois que c'est ici.

-Impossible, trancha Hermione. C'est bien trop petit. On ne vivrait même pas à trois dans cette maison.

-Ignorante, souffla Drago en souriant. »

Il poussa la petite porte du jardin, et s'avança. Il ne frappa pas à la porte, et entra directement.

« Bonsoir, Lord Malefoy. Lady… »

L'elfe de maison les débarrassa de leurs vêtements. Ils montèrent les grands escaliers, et ouvrirent les deux grandes portes. Une foule de sorciers étaient déjà présents. Drago se dirigea vers la grande table, qui formait un U. Un sorcier se leva. Il était petit, gros, avait les traits du visage grossiers. En s'approchant plus de lui, Hermione remarqua un grain de beauté au milieu de son front, et vit que ses yeux étaient tout petit, noirs et ils semblaient enfoncés dans ses joues. Il avait une bouche toute fine, et un gros nez. Hermione le trouvait hideux, et elle n'avait pas tord.

C'est à contre cœur qu'elle lui tendit sa main.

« Lord Malefoy ! J'ai déjà eut le plaisir de saluer vos parents… Mais qui est donc cette charmante Lady que vous amenez avec vous ?

-Hermione Granger, Lord. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-En bien ?

-Forcément. »

Le Lord rigola, et Hermione fut un peu plus dégoûtée par ce personnage déjà laid. Il lui manquait deux dents.

« Nous allons vous laissez, Lord, ma cavalière veut danser.

-Ah les femmes…dit-il en souriant. »

Hermione se réfugia contre Malefoy. Il passa une main dans le creux de son dos, et l'amena vers le centre de la piste :

« Je suis désolé…Peut être aurais-je du te prévenir qu'Emânet était immonde à voir…Je le connais depuis que je suis tout petit, et je ne m'habitue toujours pas à sa laideur… »

Hermione frissonna. Elle repensait sans cesse à ce visage, qui avait quelque chose de malsain en plus d'être moche. Elle avait sa tête posée contre le torse de Malefoy, ses yeux étaient fermés. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit sa prisonnière, elle avait la sensation d'être en sécurité avec lui, quoiqu'il arrive. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit que Drago avait son regard fixé sur un point fixe, qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas voir.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes avec tant d'insistance ?

-Je croyais avoir vu…Ginny Weasley. »

Immédiatement, Hermione se retourna, mais elle ne vit que le mur.

« Elle est partie. Je suis certaine de l'avoir vue. Je pense qu'elle voulait savoir si tu allais bien.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas de savoir qu'elle tourne autour d'ici ?

-Non. Elle ne fera rien. Les Mangemorts sont beaucoup trop nombreux. Et l'ordre t'en veux pour avoir coucher avec Blaise. »

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, et dit :

« Il faut que j'aille au petit coin. »

Malefoy hocha la tête, et dit :

« Je vais m'asseoir. Granger, je ne sais pas si je devrais, mais j'ai confiance en toi. Si dans précisément cinq minutes tu n'es pas revenue, j'irai te chercher. Et si tu as essayé de t'enfuir,… Bref.

- Aucun souci, Malefoy. »

* * *

**_Bonjour les gens ! Je sais, j'ai publié assez tard... Mais ce chapitre était prêt depuis... Le 25 Janvier !_**

**_J'attendais juste la v(i)eille de mes 16 ans pour vous le publiez, et d'ailleurs, c'est aussi la Saint Valentin : D_**

**_Pour la peine, je vous fais un cadeau, et quand demain je me connecterai sur msn, je veux pleiiiiins de reviews pour mon anniv. Ça marche :D_**

**_Bisous mes lecteurs chéris, j'vous aiiiiime x.3_**

****


	5. Fuyons Pour Mieux Survivre

_**« Je vais m'asseoir. Granger, je ne sais pas si je devrais, mais j'ai confiance en toi. Si dans précisément cinq minutes tu n'es pas revenue, j'irai te chercher. Et si tu as essayé de t'enfuir,… Bref. **_

_**- Aucun souci, Malefoy. »**_

**_Attention ; scène pouvant choquer les âmes sensibles. Non, non, pas de lemon :)

* * *

_**

**Show Me Love - Chapitre 5.**

Hermione venait de tourner au bout du couloir quand elle sentit une main s'abattre sur ses lèvres, de façons à ce qu'elle évite de crier. Elle pensa d'abord que c'était peut-être Ginny. Mais Ginny ne l'aurait jamais abordée de cette manière, et encore moins traînée jusqu'aux toilettes.

Elle regarda les mains, qui étaient toujours sur sa bouche. Elle les connaissait, elle les avait déjà vues. Mais où ?

L'homme la jeta dans une cabine de toilettes. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit que c'était Lucius Malefoy.

« Ma chère Granger… Je me demande sincèrement comment vous faites, pour mettre à vos pieds le monde magique…Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres, qui tenait absolument à vous avoir près de lui, pour faire pression sur Potter, certainement…Mon fils…Mais puis-je réellement lui en vouloir ? Il est faible, et il a juste envie de tirer un coup. Pulsion humaine, certes, mais quelque peu répugnante quand on sait qu'il s'apprête à sauter une Sang De Bourbe… Et maintenant, vous débarquez à la soirée du Lord Emânet, et vous le mettez à vos pieds… Il vous veut… Alors que mon fils tienne à se séparer de vous ou non, bientôt, vous ne lui appartiendrez plus. »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. La seule sortie des toilettes était bouchée par Malefoy Senior, et elle se sentait vulnérable. Puis Lucius Malefoy leva le bras droit, et allait la frapper. Mais il se retint, au dernier moment. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hermione secrètement, espérait que cette personne soit Drago. Lucius Malefoy entrouvrit, et au plus grand malheur d'Hermione, ce n'était pas Drago. Mais le Lord Emânet.

Hermione, dont la panique commençait à monter, se recula jusqu'à heurter les toilettes. Lucius Malefoy sortit, et Emânet resta donc en tête à tête avec Hermione.

« Ma petite Hermione, dit-il en s'agenouillant en face d'elle. Vous êtes vraiment magnifique, vous savez ? Malefoy a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir…

-Je ne sors pas avec Malefoy.

-Question de temps, simplement de temps, Hermione… »

Hermione ne comprenait pas où il venait en venir. Quoiqu'il se passe entre elle et Malefoy, le vieux croûton sec n'avait rien à voir là dedans ! Alors qu'elle allait lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait, elle sentit la main droite d'Emânet s'abattre sur sa joue droite.

« Et vous veuillez, jolie Lady, que vous soyez une Bourbe ou une Pure, vous restez une fille ! Et je veux que vous soyez mienne ! »

Hermione plaça ses mains au dessus de son visage avant qu'Emânet ne la frappe à nouveau. Celui-ci sourit.

« Mais je vous aurai, Hermione, avec le gré de Malefoy Junior, ou contre son gré. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, je vous aurai. Les gens ne disent jamais non à une forte somme d'argent…

-Drago se fout de l'argent… Il en a suffisamment…

-Vous êtes bien naïve, ma chère. Bien sur que Drago a assez d'argent…Mais ce n'est pas à lui que je comptais le donner…Mais à son père…Lucius a toujours été très gentil avec moi, et il me montre à nouveau sa générosité en bien voulant vous vendre à moi…

-Je ne lui appartiens pas…

-Quelle importance ? Vous appartenez à son fils, c'est presque pareil ! Ils sont du même sang….

-Il n'y a que le sang qui compte pour les Purs ! Si Drago Malefoy avait été comme son père, je serais morte depuis longtemps ! »

Emânet rigola. Son rire résonna dans la cabine des toilettes.

« Vous êtes jeune, ça se voit… Jeune et stupide, on dirait que vous découvrez ce monde… A la rigueur, si Drago a un quelconque sentiment envers vous, il haïra son père quelques temps, avant de se rendre compte que si son père a vendu sa Bourbe, c'est uniquement pour son bien… »

Hermione sentit la panique gronder au creux de son être. Malefoy allait-il la laisser à Emânet, alors qu'elle était son cadeau de bienvenue ? Elle osait espérer que Malefoy aurait un minimum de cœur. Mais pouvait-il réellement quelque chose contre son père et Emânet ?

« Malefoy me garda près de lui parce que je suis son cadeau. »

A nouveau, Emânet rigola. Hermione, dans une réaction enfantine, plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, pour ne plus l'entendre. Il résonnait dans sa tête, et elle avait envie de vomir. Emânet prit son menton, et approcha son visage un peu plus près de celui d'Hermione.

« Tu seras à moi, bientôt, Hermione Granger… En attendant, je veux te tester, misérable Bourbe, pour savoir si tu es capable de quelque chose au pieu…

-Je préfère crever. »

Emânet se releva, et la regarda de haut en bas. Il sourit, et cracha sur le sol.

« Tu n'es qu'une salope, et les salopes sont habituées à se faire sauter. Tu n'échapperas pas à cette règle…Si tu veux même, je te paye…

-Je ne veux pas d'argent, je baise avec qui je veux, quand je veux, et je peux te dire Şeytan, que je ne coucherai pas avec toi de mon vivant. 

-Stupide Bitch. Je peux t'offrir bien plus de choses que Malefoy, bien plus de choses que n'importe qui, et tu n'acceptes rien…Tu étais pourtant connue pour ton intelligence, mais ce que je vois à cette heure-ci, c'est une pauvre fille qui n'aura pas d'autres choix que de ce soumettre à moi…

-Enfoiré de merde…Si tu me touches, t'es mort.

-Tu croyais vraiment que c'était moi qui allais te baiser ? Non…Macnair s'en chargera… »

Hermione afficha un air horrifié. Macnair entra, et Emânet sortit.

Pendant ce temps, Malefoy s'impatientait. Elle était partie depuis plus de dix minutes, et elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Il se leva, et descendit vers les toilettes. Il se cacha derrière une statue quand il vit Emânet en sortir. Il entra dans la porte de droite, qui était les toilettes des garçons. Mais Emânet était sorti de la porte de gauche. Il ressortit. Il hésita à entrer, puis finalement, poussa la porte. Il n'y avait personne.

« Tu vois, Granger, pour moi, ce sera une victoire sur Drago…Tellement arrogant, tellement prétentieux… Je le déteste à un point que tu n'imagines même pas…Il m'a tout pris, jusqu'à toi, Granger…

-Je ne t'appartiens pas, Macnair. »

Drago sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. C'était Macnair, encore Macnair ?

« Et qu'est ce que t'as pris Malefoy ?

-Ma fierté. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. »

Il se pencha et gifla Hermione. Drago se retourna, cherchant quelque chose pour frapper Macnair, ayant oublié sa baguette dans sa veste. Il saisit une petite statuette, et attendit.

« Fils de pute ! Vas-y, viole moi ! Malefoy te retrouvera, il te crèvera ! »

Macnair s'approcha d'Hermione, et arracha sa robe.

Malefoy, en entendant ce bruit, plissa les yeux. Il allait violer Granger, alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait. Il s'avança tout doucement jusqu'à la cabine des toilettes, restée entr'ouverte. Macnair saisit Hermione par le cou, et celle-ci lui cracha dessus. Il la rejeta violemment en arrière, et sa tête heurta le sol. Macnair se leva, la regarda, et vit qu'elle ne se relevait pas. Il hésitait, mais finalement, se pencha sur son corps inerte. Alors qu'il allait enlever complètement sa robe, Malefoy dit :

« Alors comme ça, Macnair, tu rêves de te faire Granger ? Je t'avais dit que je ne te mettrai en garde qu'une fois. C'est fini pour toi, Macnair. »

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. La statuette s'abattit sur sa tête, et Macnair tomba. Inconscient, et peut être mort. Drago s'avança prudemment dans les toilettes, et vit que la poitrine d'Hermione se soulevait à un rythme régulier. Elle devait simplement être assommée. Il se pencha, et la releva. Visiblement, elle ne semblait pas prête à se débrouiller. Elle ne réagit même pas. Il mit une main derrière sa tête, puis l'enleva en sentant un truc visqueux sur sa main. Il la regarda, et vit qu'elle saignait. Il fit quelques mouvements complexes avec sa baguette, et la plaie à la tête se referma. Il fit léviter leurs vestes, et transplana devant le Manoir avec Granger. Il entra, et referma derrière lui. Il siffla, et quelques secondes plus tard, deux Elfes apparurent.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, il faut que vous m'aidiez à transporter Granger dans sa chambre, elle est malade.

-A-t-elle besoin de soin, maître ?

-Je m'en occuperai. »

Les Elfes, silencieusement, se regardèrent. Jamais Drago Malefoy n'avait réagi comme ça. Jamais il ne se serait abaissé à toucher une Sang De Bourbe. Pendant ce temps, dans les toilettes :

« Walden ? Vous avez terminé avec la Bourbe ? »

Emânet se réjouissait déjà de ce qu'il allait voir. Mais, devant ce manque de réponse, il commença à se poser des questions. Prudemment, il sortit sa baguette, et s'avança, le plus silencieusement possible. Il entrouvrit la porte des cabinets, et beugla :

« LUCIUS ! »

Celui-ci arriva, et regarda le spectacle.

« Je vais la retrouver, Şeytan, et je vous la ramenerai. Elle n'aura pas le choix. Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin, alors qu'elle était seule…

-Cessez de me prendre pour un abruti, Lucius ! Elle n'est pas partie seule ! Votre fils n'est plus dans la salle, elle a du s'enfuir avec !

-Drago n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il est comme nous. Il veut la fin des Sangs De Bourbes.

Drago est un homme comme un autre, et s'il a trouvé en Granger une amante qui sait le satisfaire, il saura la garder ! Le sexe est le point faible de l'homme, Lucius ! Et votre fils n'échappe pas à cette règle, car en plus d'être un homme, il est jeune ! »

Lucius cracha au sol, ne se préoccupant pas du corps de Macnair.

« Est-il mort ? demanda-t-il.

-Je crois. Regardez : son corps est immobile, et il y a une grosse flaque de sang. Mais commencez donc à réparer l'erreur de votre fils, Lucius. Penchez vous et dites moi si Macnair est mort. »

Lucius se pencha, et soudainement, Macnair murmura :

« Ton…Fils….N'est Pas….Celui que…Tu…Crois….

-Continue Macnair !

-C'est lui qui…A…Abattu… La statuette sur…Ma Tête…. Aide Moi….Malefoy…Je vais… »

Et Macnair s'arrêta de parler. Lucius referma ses paupières, et dit :

« Il est mort. A moi de retrouver mon fils, et de lui faire comprendre que défendre une Sang de Bourbe n'est pas correct.

-Vous auriez du lui faire savoir ceci il y a déjà bien longtemps, Lucius.

-Je pensais qu'il avait compris. »

Malefoy, les mains croisées derrière le cou, faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il avait réussi à soigner Granger sans problèmes, les blessures n'étaient que superficielles. Mais maintenant, il était dans un sal pétrin ; quand ils avaient fui avec Granger, Macnair était toujours vivant. Si son père l'avait retrouvé agonisant, ça allait aller mal. Macnair allait avouer la vérité, que ce n'était pas Granger qui l'avait frappé, mais Drago… Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, était écoeuré par Macnair. Même agonisant, il allait poser des problèmes. Hermione se redressa, avec un gros mal de tête.

« Dis moi que Macnair est mort, Malefoy.

-Non. Je ne sais pas. Quand nous sommes partis, il était agonisant. Mais il doit être mort, là.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour le tuer ?

-J'ai abattu la statuette sur sa tête. Il saignait énormément. Il a du faire une hémorragie. Granger, il faut que l'on trouve une solution pour se mettre à l'abris, et éviter les tortures.

-J'ai mal à la tête, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir…grogna Hermione.

-Mais on n'a pas le temps de réfléchir, Granger ! Les Mangemorts vont être à nos trousses ! Aide moi ! »

Hermione Granger se releva de son lit, et alla au bureau. Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir, et prit une chaîne, celle qu'elle portait toujours au cou.

« Je sais où l'on va aller Malefoy. Fais tes affaires, nous ne reviendrons pas de si tôt.

-On va-t-on ?

-Dans un endroit où personne ne viendra nous chercher. »

Malefoy ne répondit pas, et sortit de la chambre de sa prisonnière. Mais ce mot ne convenait plus à la situation. Est-elle réellement prisonnière, ou allait-elle lui sauver la vie ? Il savait bien qu'en partant tous les deux pour se protéger, les rôles ne seraient plus les mêmes. Cependant, c'est sans hésitation que Drago Malefoy vida ses armoires dans des sacs. Hermione Granger, pendant ce temps, elle, vérifiait que tous ses tiroirs étaient vides.

Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione releva la tête en entendant un gros bruit. Elle se précipita dans le couloir, et vit que Malefoy était déjà en train de verrouiller la porte. Elle le regarda, montrant pour la première fois son inquiétude. Malefoy, en réponse, hocha la tête, et fit léviter le sac d'Hermione dans sa chambre.

« Granger, la porte ne tiendra pas longtemps. Je nous donne deux minutes avant que mon père n'arrive. Tiens, prend ça, ce nous sera peut être utile. »

Hermione attrapa sa baguette au vol. Elle la pointa vers la porte, et verrouilla celle-ci, avant de dire :

« Malefoy, comment va-t-on faire pour sortir ? »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, et ferma son sac. Il pointa sa baguette sur Hermione, et murmura un sortilège qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Touche ta tête. »

Elle s'aperçut que son mal de tête avait disparu.

« Merci, murmura-t-elle. »

Ils se retournèrent en entendant Lucius Malefoy qui tambourinait à la porte. Drago réduit leurs sacs, et poussa Hermione dans son armoire sans aucune douceur.

« Enfoiré !… »

Mais le son de sa voix se perdit. Malefoy balança leurs sacs, et regarda une dernière fois vers la porte. Celle-ci venait de craquer. Malefoy monta dans l'armoire à son tour, et disparut, pendant que Lucius beuglait inutilement :

« JE VOUS RETROUVERAI, VOUS CREVEREZ ! »

Malefoy tomba par terre.

« Plutôt ingénieux, je dois le reconnaître…souffla Hermione.

-Je trouve aussi. Nous nous trouvons près de la sortie. Granger, je sais que tu cours vite. Alors dépêchons nous de sortir, et tu me feras transplaner avec toi. »

Drago passa devant elle, pour lui indiquer le chemin. Il avait en main les minuscules valises. Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la sortie du Manoir, il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui. Granger venait de tomber.

« Granger, relève toi…

-Malefoy…J'ai mal…A la jambe, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe…Nous sommes encore lui loin ?

-Non…Granger, fais un effort…Je t'en prie…Mon père va nous retrouvez sinon…Vite…Il faut nous mettre en sécurité…

-Lève moi Malefoy…. »

Le dit Malefoy se pencha et remit Hermione sur pied. Puis ils entendirent un rire. Il y avait derrière eux deux Mangemorts qui visiblement, se marraient bien.

Drago, sortit sa baguette et dit :

« Inutile de sortir la tienne Granger, elle est inutile ici. Tu n'es pas Pure…

-Avada Kedavra ! »

Drago dévia le sortilège sur un arbre, qui aussitôt, s'enflamma.

« Laissez nous partir tranquillement, et tout se passera bien pour vous.

-Tu entends Rook' ? »

Les deux Mangemorts rigolèrent. Hermione profita de cet échange de parole pour s'enfuir. Mais le dénommé Rook la vit partir, et il la fit revenir contre lui avec un sortilège.

« Malefoy, si tu te rends, elle ira bien. »

Hermione murmurait. Les Mangemorts se regardèrent, et haussèrent les sourcils. Drago, lui, baissa la garde quelques secondes. Que pouvait bien dire Hermione ? Les trois hommes ne savaient quoi faire. Hermione parlait de plus en plus fort. Elle récitait une formule de Magie Ancienne, qu'elle avait appris à Poudlard il y a bien longtemps. Quand elle s'arrêta, il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Hermione priait pour que la formule ait fonctionnée. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, voyant les nuages disparaître du ciel, Hermione beugla en direction de Drago :

« COURS ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le ciel était transpercé par de violents éclairs. Les Mangemorts, choqués de cette apparition si soudaine, ne dirent rien, et Rookwood la lâcha. Elle eut tôt fait de rattraper Malefoy, et de sortir du Manoir. A peine avaient-ils refermé la porte qu'Hermione avait saisi la main de Drago et ils avaient transplané ensemble.

Ils atterrirent devant un quartier sécurisé, et Hermione se présenta au contrôleur.

« Hermione Granger.

-Je vous reconnais, Mademoiselle ! Vos parents sont partis, vous savez ? Il y a déjà bien longtemps, d'ailleurs ! Je ne pensais jamais vous revoir…

-Sten, si quelqu'un vient nous chercher, moi et mon petit ami, dites leur qu'il n'y a plus personne depuis longtemps dans la maison. Ne dites à personne que nous sommes passés.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le vieillard.

-Sten…Hermione se fit rougir volontairement, en pensant à ce qu'il avait failli se passer entre elle et Malefoy. . Avec mon petit ami, nous voudrions être tranquilles…Et ne pas être dérangés.

-Ah…Je vois ! Les plaisirs de la jeunesse ! Soit, Mademoiselle Granger. Si quelqu'un vient vous chercher, je dirais qu'il n'y a plus personne depuis longtemps…Mais si quelqu'un vient, dois-je vous prévenir ?

-Une fois que cette personne sera partie, aucun problème. »

Le vieux Sten ne posa plus de questions, et ouvrit la barrière.

« Une dernière chose, Mademoiselle Granger !

-Oui, Sten ?

-Dois-je vous faire livrer le journal, le lait, et le pain ? Comme avant ?

-Bien entendu. »

Sten fit un petit sourire à Hermione, et s'assit dans son siège. Hermione ne lâcha la main de Malefoy que lorsqu'ils furent assez loin de Sten. Hermione s'arrêta devant un petit pavillon. Elle poussa la porte, et entra dans la maison. L'herbe n'était plus coupée depuis longtemps. Ses parents ne vivaient plus là ; le risque des Mangemorts était devenu trop important. L'Ordre les avait donc cachés. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant que rien n'avait changé, et que tout était comme elle l'avait laissé avant de partir.

Elle frôla du bout des doigts l'endroit où le téléphone était toujours posé. Elle ne s'en servirait pas. Puis elle posa les clés de la maison sur un buffet, et enleva ses chaussures. Malefoy fit la même chose. Elle allait appuyer sur l'interrupteur, quand Malefoy l'interrompit :

« On va se faire repérer. »

Il leva sa baguette, et jeta un sortilège de protection. Hermione le regarda, et sourit vaguement. Elle était épuisée. Elle alla dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo, mais le referma rapidement :

« Tout est moisi ! Nous devrons faire les courses, Malefoy ! »

Il soupira. Faire les courses ? C'était quoi exactement, ça ? Il s'en fichait ; pour le moment, le plus important, c'était qu'ils vident les affaires et aillent se coucher. Elle alla ensuite dans le salon, allait allumer la télé, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle se retourna et dit :

« Allons plutôt vider nos valises. »

Ils montèrent, et Hermione lui montra une chambre. C'était celle de ses parents. Puis une autre, qui était la chambre d'amis, et enfin la sienne. Elle lui montra aussi où se trouvait la salle de bain. Mais Malefoy était épuisé, et ne comptait pas prendre de douche ce soir.

« Ou vas-tu dormir ? demanda Hermione.

-Avec toi, voyons, quelle question stupide ! »

Hermione le regarda, hébétée.

« Malefoy, il y a deux chambres de libre, alors tu ne dors pas avec moi !

-Nous avons besoin d'une chambre commune, au cas où. »

C'est vrai que cet argument tenait la route. Et elle ne pouvait pas aller contre le fait que s'ils se faisaient attaquer, il ferait mieux d'être dans la même pièce, pour pouvoir se défendre.

« Bien. Je t'amènerai un lit. »

Malefoy hocha la tête, et se laissa tomber en avant sur le lit de Granger. Celle-ci sortit une nuisette, et alla se changer. Pendant ce temps, Malefoy enlevait ses fringues, ne laissant que son boxer. Profitant du fait qu'Hermione ne soit pas dans la même pièce que lui, il fouilla un peu dans ses tiroirs. Il vit plein de vêtements Moldus, qu'Hermione n'avait jamais mis durant leurs années à Poudlard. Puis il tomba sur un album photo. Il allait l'ouvrir et allait le regarder, quand il entendit que la porte de la salle de bain claquer. Il se glissa dans le lit de la brunette, et au passage, mit sa baguette sous son oreiller.

Hermione posa ses affaires sur une chaise, et se glissa dans son lit. Malefoy la regarda, et dit :

« Bonne nuit Granger.

-Bonne nuit Malefoy.

-Au passage, cette nuit, si tu sens que mes mains se baladent sur toi, tu sauras que ce n'est simplement du qu'à ta tenue plus que légère. »

Elle prit un moment avant de répondre, souriant. Puis elle dit :

« Crétin. »

* * *

**_Seytan - Vous devez prononcer Ch-é-i-t-an ( an, comme mon prénom ), et en Turc, ça signifie Diable, Démon._**

**_Bitch : Je pense que je n'apprends rien à personne. Quoique...Ça veut dire 'Salope.'_**

**_Voilà, fin de ce chapitre ! Plutôt pleins de rebondissements, non ? Il vous a plu ? Comme d'habitude, si vous voulez le _**

**_prochain, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, n'est-ce-pas :)_**

**_Prenez ce nouveau chapitre comme...Un cadeau de rentrée ( & on arrête de se moquer ! x) )..._**

**_Bisous, A bientôt, _**

**_Anne._**


	6. Apprendre A Devenir Un Moldu

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla en sursaut, suite à un cauchemar. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder si Hermione était toujours à coté de lui. Elle dormait profondément. Il se leva le plus doucement possible, puis descendit à la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo, avant de se rappeler que tout était périmé. Avec un simple coup de baguette, il s'habilla, puis sortit dans la brume matinale.

Il arpenta la rue, avant de tomber sur une boulangerie. Il y entra, prit cinq croissants, et repartit vers chez Granger. Il fit le moins de bruit possible en entrant, voulant éviter de la réveiller. Mais à peine avait-il franchi la porte d'entrée, qu'une main ferme s'abattit sur son épaule, avant de faire glisser sur son cou un long couteau de cuisine.

« Granger, c'est moi…dit Malefoy en reconnaissant les mains d'Hermione.

-Malefoy ! Tu m'as foutu une de ces peurs ! T'étais ou ?

-Je suis allé à la boulangerie pour chercher le petit déj', comme il n'y avait plus rien au frigo…

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle en le relâchant. »

Il hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir en voyant le lit vide, puis la porte s'ouvrir lentement et discrètement. Ils allèrent s'attabler, déjeunant de le silence le plus total. Hermione secoua la tête avant de dire :

« Il faudra que nous fassions les courses, tout à l'heure.

-Combien de temps allons-nous rester ici, Granger ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu ne te plais pas, chez moi ? Personne ne songera à venir nous chercher ici.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sure ?

-Tu détestais les Moldus. Il n'y a rien qui puisse laisser penser que tu te sois réfugié chez eux.

-Certes. Je vais me doucher. Je ne te propose pas de m'accompagner, parce que je sens que tu vas décliner l'offre. A tout à l'heure, Granger. »

Hermione sourit, puis sortit quelques secondes pour prendre le journal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Malefoy sortait de la douche, puis alla dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il s'habilla rapidement, puis ouvrit l'album photo de sa colocataire.

La première photo datait de la première année à Poudlard. Harry et Ron avaient de larges sourires pendant qu'ils faisaient signe de la main. Il tourna les pages. Pour la plus part des photos, il n'y avait aucune légende, sauf quand c'était un portrait. Régulièrement, c'était soit des photos d'Harry, Ginny, et Ron. Parfois, on voyait aussi ses parents. Mais la surprise fut quand il arriva vers la fin de l'album : il y avait une photo de Blaise Zabini. Et, par chance, il y avait une légende.

« Blaise Zabini. Meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy (page suivante). Il est le contraire d'un Serpentard de base. Doux, calme, intelligent, à l'écoute des autres, ne détestant pas les Moldus. J'ai trouvé en Blaise un très bon ami, mais surtout un confident. Espérons que la mission, que l'Ordre nous a confié, fonctionne…»

Drago tourna la page, avide de savoir ce que Granger avait écrit sur lui. Il ne fut pas déçu :

« Drago Malefoy. Meilleur ami de Blaise Zabini. Enfin…C'est ce que les Gryffondors pensent, parce qu'en réalité, on ne sait pas vraiment s'il a un meilleur ami. Arrogant, prétentieux, raciste, il déteste tout et tout le monde, notamment les Gryffondors, avec qui il a des rapports houleux. Néanmoins, personne ne peut nier, et moi la première, que Malefoy est charismatique et possède une beauté que de nombreux hommes lui envient. »

Il referma l'album brutalement, et le rangea.

« Malefoy ? Tout va bien ? demanda Hermione en ne le voyant pas redescendre.

-Je…Oui, oui, aucun problème Granger ! J'arrive ! »

Drago était songeur ; quels rapports entretenaient Blaise et Granger ? Quelle était cette histoire de mission ? Et que venait faire Blaise dans les affaires de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Le blondinet descendit, et trouva Hermione qui l'attendait patiemment assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle était vêtue d'une légère robe rose pâle qui lui avait à merveille.

« Malefoy… Nous avons un léger problème.

-Quel genre ?

-Mes parents ont pris la voiture quand ils sont partis. Donc, deux solutions s'offrent à nous. Soit nous prenons un taxi, soit on prend ma derby, et tu montes derrière moi.

-Granger, tu as une derby ? Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit ça, je lui aurais ri au nez et j'aurais parié deux de mes doigts que c'était faux.

-Et pourtant. Bon, qu'est ce que tu choisis ?

-Derby. Uniquement…Si c'est moi qui conduit. »

Hermione sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de dire.

« Ok. Je vais me changer, j'arrive. »

Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un slim noir et d'une tunique blanche. Hermione entraîna Drago jusqu'au garage, puis elle le laissa s'asseoir. Elle prit son ancien sac d'école, le fixa dans son dos, puis elle ouvrit la porte de son garage. Malefoy démarra sans problème.

« Bonjour Sten, dit Hermione lorsque Drago s'arrêta devant la barrière.

-Oh, bonjour jeunes gens. »

Il leur ouvrit le passage, ouis une fois qu'ils furent passés, referma la barrière, en les regardant s'éloigner. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le supermarché. Hermione prit un caddie, et attendit que Drago revienne. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le magasin. Et ce fut le début du calvaire pour Drago.

« Putain Granger, mais c'est immense ! On va quand même pas parcourir un à un tous les rayons !

-Porte nos casques et tais toi. On va en avoir pour une heure maximum. »

Drago soupira, et prit le casque que lui tendait Hermione. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à la caisse, Drago trouva encore le moyen de se plaindre.

« Pourquoi ne passons-nous pas devant tous ces gens ? Ce sont des Moldus, nous pouvons les maîtriser sans aucun problème !

-Certes ! Mais la politesse veut que nous attendions. Courage, c'est bientôt fini. Quand nous serons à la maison, je te préparerai le plat que tu veux. »

Drago prit difficilement son mal en patience. Attendre était pour lui un supplice et ranger les courses de façon à ce que tout tienne dans le sac fut un calvaire.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Drago alla s'asseoir devant la télévision, pendant qu'Hermione vidait le sac. Elle rangea tout soigneusement dans le frigo, et déclara :

« J'ai pas envie de faire à manger. »

La réaction de Drago fut immédiate : il éteignit la télévision, et dit :

« T'avais dit que tu la ferais, alors tu la fais ! »

A la place d'exécuter les ordres de Malefoy, Hermione chercha dans l'annuaire le numéro de téléphone de la pizzeria la plus proche. Elle composa le numéro, commanda deux pizzas, sous les yeux ébahis de Malefoy.

« Quoi ? dit-elle. Tu n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un se servir du téléphone ?

-Nan. C'est vraiment très étrange. Tu n'as même pas besoin de crier pour que la personne t'entende. C'est parce qu'elle n'est pas loin de toi ?

-Ça n'a aucun rapport, Malefoy. C'est la technologie, c'est tout. »

Malefoy arqua ses sourcils, sans demander plus d'explications. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione allait sortir quand Malefoy lui dit :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais chercher notre repas…

-Toute seule ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle sortit, sans savoir que Malefoy la suivait de près. Elle tourna à l'angle de la rue, et entra dans la première boutique. Malefoy l'observait discrètement, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la boutique…

« Jéjé ! Tu nous avais pas dit que tu avais des clientes aussi bonnes…souffla un des deux hommes accoudés au bar. Elle est libre, la demoiselle ? Beugla le garçon. »

La demoiselle en question ne répondit pas. Elle détestait le comportement de ce genre de types. Ceux qui se croyaient irrésistibles, qui se trimballaient avec une canette de bière à la main parce que ça faisait plus « stylé », et qui avaient toujours leur meilleur pote derrière eux. Le dénommé Jéjé ne jugea pas utile non plus de répondre. Il savait que ses deux potes étaient légèrement saouls, mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça.

« C'est quoi ton prénom, Chérie ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Oui, vraiment, elle détestait ce genre de gars. Trop supérieurs, trop machos, trop cons.

Malefoy, qui attendait toujours dehors, commençait à s'impatienter. Il hésita quelques secondes. Mais il entra quand il vit un homme qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'Hermione, jusqu'à la coller contre le mur.

Jéjé ne s'en occupa pas, et salua le nouvel arrivant.

« Bonjour. Vous aviez commandé ? »

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il choppa le brun qui tenait Hermione contre le mur et l'écarta violemment d'elle.

« Ah, je vois ! s'exclama l'éméché. La p'tite dame a un petit ami jaloux…C'est pas grave ma biche, on fera ça discrètement…dit-il avant d'envoyer un clin d'œil à Hermione. »

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Les problèmes avec Voldemort, la fuite, bref, les ennuis commençaient à lui peser sur la conscience. C'est donc sans réfléchir, et sans aucun regret, que Malefoy écrasa son poing sur la figure du brun qui l'agaçait depuis tout à l'heure.

« C'est bon ? Il est calmé le p'tit monsieur ? Ironisa Drago.

-Ta gueule sale con. »

Hermione vit que Drago plongeait sa main dans sa poche de veste. Il allait sortir sa baguette. C'est alors qu'elle dit :

« Non ! »

Malefoy se retourna, et Hermione se sentit rougir.

« C'est bon mon chéri, inutile de t'énerver pour si peu. Il est bourré, et c'est un minable qui ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. »

Drago poussa l'homme violemment contre le mur, avant d'aller…embrasser passionnément sa jolie soit disant petite amie. Hermione se laissa faire, piégée par la situation. Quand Drago se décida à mettre fin au baiser, il sortit un billet de sa poche, et le tendit au dénommé « Jéjé ».

« J'te préviens, j'veux plus jamais d'incidents dans ce genre avec ma copine. Parce que ton pote aura plus qu'un petit coup de poing dans le pif. Pif qu'il a d'ailleurs beaucoup trop gros. »

Il hocha la tête silencieusement, et rendit la monnaie. Hermione prit les deux pizzas, et ils sortirent silencieusement. Pas un mot ne fut échangé durant le trajet. Drago savait bien qu'Hermione n'exploserait que quand ils seraient seuls.

D'ailleurs, la porte fut à peine refermée derrière Drago qu'Hermione hurla :

« Nan mais t'es vraiment un salopard, Malefoy ! T'es un profiteur ! Et en plus… »

Malefoy était parti s'asseoir à la cuisine sans même prêter attention aux paroles de sa colocataire. Il s'en fichait royalement. Hermione, en voyant ce manque d'intérêt, s'énerva encore plus, et vint se placer en face de lui pour lui cracher à la figure tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« J'en ai marre de toi, comment t'as… »

Mais Malefoy, exaspéré par ses cris inutiles pour une histoire futile, se leva, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Immédiatement, Hermione se tu.

Elle comprit qu'elle avait bête de s'emporter pour si peu, alors que Malefoy ne lui avait pas fait grand-chose. Enfin…Il l'avait juste embrassée, et l'avait plus débarrassée de ses soucis qu'autre chose…Malefoy, afin d'adoucir la situation, plaisanta :

« J'embrasse si mal que ça pour que tu t'énerves autant ?

-Je…Non… balbutia Hermione. Non, non, aucun problème. Enfin… J'ai été stupide de m'emporter pour si peu…Désolée.

-C'est pardonné Granger. »

Alors qu'ils mangeaient silencieusement, Hermione souleva un léger problème.

« Hum…Malefoy ? J'ai croisé mon voisin tout à l'heure…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? On les aurait bien croisés un jour ou l'autre…

-On est invité ce soir à boire l'apéro chez eux. Je suppose qu'ils ont déjà prévenu Alex et Thania…Ce sont deux de mes proches amis. On ne se voyait que pendant les vacances.

-Ce que t'es en train de me dire, c'est plus ou moins que tu vas faire les présentations…Comme si on était ensemble depuis cinq ans et qu'on allait se marier demain ?

-C'est un peu ça…Mais quand ils t'ont vu, ils se sont posés des questions, et j'ai du dire la même chose que ce que j'avais dit à Sten…Logique. Je compte sur toi pour jouer le petit ami parfait.

-Bien entendu Granger, affirma Malefoy en soupirant.

-Nous mangerons certainement chez eux. Mais si tu es gentil et poli…Après, je t'amènerai dans un endroit que tu vas sûrement aimer. »

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel, et quitta la table, avant de s'exclamer :

« Mais on a pas de fringues pour ce soir ! »

Hermione se dépêcha de finir sa pizza, puis débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette. Ils se préparèrent, puis transplanèrent dans une rue commerçante, pour essayer de trouver de nouveaux habits, notamment pour Malefoy, qui n'avait quasiment aucun vêtement Moldu.

Après quelques heures d'essayage, ils repartirent, les bras chargés de divers paquets. Hermione avait acheté trois slim, une paire de Converse, et quelques hauts. Malefoy, lui, peinait grandement à tout tenir, tant il avait de paquets. Il avait acheté deux paires de Converse, des jeans et slim à n'en plus finir, et une quantité de chemises et de tee shirt.

Ils rentrèrent silencieusement chez eux, avant de déballer toutes leurs affaires et de les ranger.

Mais avant qu'ils ne partent chez les voisins, Drago attrapa le bras droit d'Hermione. Celle-ci se retourna, surprise du geste du blond. Il murmura :

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi… »

* * *

_**O**ui, je sais, j'ai tardé. C'est impardonnable. Moi qui piétine d'impatience quand la suite d'une fic n'arrive pas...Désolée, je regrette, mais j'avais perdu l'inspiration ( étrange mal dont souffre les auteurs, appelé aussi syndrôme de la page blanche ). De plus, ce chapitre, n'est pas intéressant, et loin d'être le meilleur. Cependant, j'avais besoin de poser certaines bases...Donc, mes chers lecteurs, pardonnez moi de ce chapitre pire que médiocre. Le prochain sera mieux, je vous l'assure, et je peux déjà vous dire qu'il est en cours d'écriture, plutôt bien avancé ( voilà de quoi vous rassurez ). Je ne vous en dis pas plus._

_**B**isous & bonne soirée,_

_**M**erci encore de votre patience pour ce chapitre :)_

_**A**nne._

_**P**S : Même si le chapitre est médiocre, la review est toujours gratuite. J'accepte tout, notamment les critiques constructives, et en plus, j'y réponds !_


	7. Notre Couple Doit Être Ordinaire

_**Mais avant qu'ils ne partent chez les voisins, Drago attrapa le bras droit d'Hermione. Celle-ci se retourna, surprise du geste du blond. Il murmura :**_

_**« J'ai un cadeau pour toi… »**_

* * *

Hermione, étonnée, ne dit rien. Elle le regarda, et il sortit de sa poche un petit écrin, avant de lui tendre.

« C'est pour toi, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je pensais que ça t'irait certainement très bien, alors je l'ai prise. »

Hermione ouvrit la boite, avant de saisir délicatement la bague en or blanc. Elle était magnifique, et Hermione restait sans voix.

« Ça ne te plait pas ? demanda Malefoy.

-Si…Elle est magnifique…Je…Merci Malefoy…Vraiment, je ne sais pas comment te remercier…

-Inutile Granger. Ça me fait plaisir, dit-il en souriant légèrement. C'est moi qui doit te remercier…Tu m'aides à m'enfuir de chez moi, tu m'héberges, tu me supportes…Je ne suis pas sur que beaucoup aurait accepté cette situation. Alors que toi, tu l'as fait, en oubliant notre passé houleux, alors que tu aurais très bien pu retourner à l'Ordre après t'être enfuie…Alors merci Granger, vraiment merci. »

Hermione rougit, en hochant la tête. C'est vrai, elle aurait pu retourner au Square. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Peur de recroiser l'Ordre, certainement, qui l'avait envoyée en mission suicidaire sans aucun scrupule. Et puis elle était bien avec Malefoy. Même s'il était chiant, même s'il était arrogant, même s'il était imprévisible, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle l'aimait bien. Il avait une personnalité bien particulière, mais elle le trouvant attachant.

« En plus, ajouta-t-il, je suppose que tes voisins pensent que nous sommes fiancés, depuis soit disant le temps qu'on est ensemble…Regarde. J'ai aussi pris le collier qui allait avec la bague, dit-il en sortant un autre écrin de sa poche.

-Et à toi, tu t'es acheté quelque chose ? »

Il hocha la tête, et lui montra l'alliance qu'il avait à la main, ainsi que la chaîne qu'il portait au cou.

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'une chaîne, mais je n'aurais jamais osé…Mon père aurait tout de suite su que c'était Moldu, et j'aurais pu lui dire adieu…Mais maintenant, même s'il me retrouve, au point où j'en suis… »

Hermione sourit, puis dit :

« Viens, on va se changer, et après on part chez les voisins. »

Malefoy hocha la tête. Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione sonnait chez les voisins, serrant de plus en plus fort les doigts de Drago. Elle était paniquée, et elle sentait bien que Malefoy, lui aussi, n'en menait pas large. C'est un grand brun qui vint leur ouvrir.

« Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'aller la serrer dans ses bras. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, murmura-t-il, ému.

-Salut Alex…Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir. Je te présente Drago, mon petit ami. »

Alex détailla le blond, avant de lui serrer la main. Ils entrèrent, puis Hermione fit les présentations.

« Elisabeth, Georges, voici Drago, mon petit ami…

-Madame, Monsieur, salua poliment le blond.

-Thana n'est pas là ? demanda Hermione.

-Si, mais tu la connais…Elle n'est jamais prête quand il faut ! S'énerva Elisabeth. »

La dénommée Thana montra le bout de son nez un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, et des yeux verts. Elle alla s'asseoir à coté d'Alex, et Drago remarqua tout de suite le malaise qu'il y avait entre eux. Cependant, les autres ne semblaient pas s'en apercevoir.

Alors que les Moldus parlaient activement, Drago essayait de se faire effacer le plus possible. Mais Alex, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis que Thana était revenue, demanda soudainement à Drago :

« Quel âge as-tu ?

-20 ans, bientôt 21.

-Tu fais quoi de la vie ? »

Drago sentit Hermione se raidir. C'est naturellement que Drago répondit :

« J'étudie à la Fac de droit, pour devenir avocat. »

Alex hocha la tête, la réponse semblant lui convenir. C'est à ce moment que Thana remarqua la bague que portait Hermione, et l'alliance avec laquelle Drago jouait nerveusement.

« Vous êtes mariés ?!

-Non, pas encore. Mais ça ne saurait tarder, déclara Hermione, en regardant Drago amoureusement. »

Après une heure de discussion, ils passèrent à table. Les femmes étaient d'un côté, les hommes en face. Le repas se passa bien dans l'ensemble. Ils débarrassèrent tous ensemble, avant que les jeunes n'aillent se promener. Hermione proposa :

« Si nous allions en boite ? Vos parents seraient d'accord ?

-Normalement, oui, dit Alex. Reste à savoir si ton prince charmant à la permission de minuit, ironisa-t-il. »

Hermione serra les doigts de Drago, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il serait totalement inutile qu'il s'énerve pour une petite provocation.

« Je fais ce que je veux sans avoir besoin de la permission de mes parents. C'est comme ça depuis toujours, et ça ne risque plus de changer. Ils sont morts.

-Abruti ! Murmura Thana à l'oreille d'Alex. Comme d'habitude, tes provocations ne mènent à rien ! »

Thana et Alex allèrent prévenir leurs parents qu'ils sortaient. Hermione et Drago rentrèrent chez eux, se changèrent et attendirent que leurs amis reviennent.

Vingt minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. C'est Drago qui alla ouvrir.

« On est prêt, dit Thana sans entrer. D'autres potes viennent. On part, et vous nous retrouvez là bas dans cinq minutes ?

-D'accord. »

« C'est quoi une boite ? demanda Drago en se tournant vers Hermione.

-Hum…En fait, c'est un endroit, avec pleins de jeunes…Il y a de la musique, et tout le monde danse. Tu peux boire et fumer là bas…

-Intéressant…Je suis pressé de voir ce que ça donne…Transplanons. »

Hermione attrapa le bras du blond, avant de transplaner devant la boite. Ils entrèrent sans problème, puis retrouvèrent les amis d'Hermione. A nouveau, elle du faire les présentations.

« Billy, Aicha, Sybelle, Ethan, Luis, Eve, je vous présente Drago, mon petit ami. »

Chacun salua poliment Drago, avant qu'Eve ne dise :

« Allez, allons danser, plutôt que de rester assis sur cette banquette ! »

Les filles se levèrent, entraînant les garçons. Hermione resta assise, avec Malefoy, et celui-ci pu enfin poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre Thana et Alex ?

-En fait…murmura-t-elle avant de se retourner, et de vérifier que personne ne les écoutait.

« Thana est la fille biologique d'Elisabeth et George. Alex a été adopté quand il avait quatre ans. Ses parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture, et George était le parrain d'Alex. Il l'a donc élevé comme si c'était son fils, et l'a adopté. Le problème, c'est que Thana et Alex ne s'aiment pas comme des frères et sœurs. Mais ça, George et Elisabeth ne le savent pas.

-Ils ont des rapports ?

-Oui. Alex a avoué son attirance à Thana quand il avait 16 ans. Thana, elle n'attendait que ça. Ils sortent ensemble depuis là, en se cachant, parce que sinon, aux yeux de tous, leur relation serait un inceste. Sinon, que penses-tu des autres ?

-Je me suis déjà fait une opinion sur Aicha et Sybelle. Billy semble être raide dingue d'Eve…Luis me fait penser à Blaise, et Ethan…Ethan est étrange…Je ne parviens pas bien à le cerner…Il semble être heureux aux yeux de tous, mais je sens qu'il dissimule son malheur pour ne pas faire de peine…

-Ethan est comme ça depuis qu'il a 17 ans. Il fait parti d'une grande famille de l'aristocratie Française…Ses parents n'ont jamais été là pour lui, il a été élevé par sa sœur et sa nourrisse…Il avait une petite amie, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'aristocratie, et ses parents l'ont su. Elle est morte trois mois plus tard, assez étrangement d'ailleurs…C'est sûrement quelqu'un qui l'a tuée, en maquillant le meurtre en suicide. Ça a été classé sans suite.

-Je suppose qu'une épouse est prête pour lui ?

-Je crois, je ne suis pas sure. Il n'en parle jamais, et quand c'est nous qui lui en parlons, il se braque. Pour tout te dire, nous évitons aussi le sujet…Ethan a eu un fils, avec Claire, avant qu'elle ne décède. On ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu…Enfin…Je crois qu'Ethan le protège de ses parents, et l'a fait disparaître chez des gens de confiance. »

Drago hocha la tête. Le visage d'Ethan lui rappelait vaguement celui de quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà vu…Sans pouvoir replacer de nom. Certainement lors d'une soirée mondaine de Sorciers…

Un charmant jeune homme tendit sa main à Hermione, que celle –ci saisit. Ils partirent danser, laissant Drago seul avec son verre de Whisky à la main. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ethan s'affala sur la banquette en face de celle de Drago.

« Salut Malefoy…Ça fait longtemps…

-Ethan. Je me disais bien que ton visage me disait quelque chose…Désolé, je suis totalement incapable de me souvenir de ton nom de famille.

-Kepler.

-Kepler ! Ethan Kepler ! Tes sœurs s'appellent Alix et Anaëlle ! C'est bien ça ?

-Exactement. Mais dis moi, tu as retourné ta veste, mon p'tit Malefoy ?

-Comment ça ? demanda Malefoy, suspicieux.

-Et bien, ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que Voldemort, c'est plus ton trip ? Tu préfères l'Ordre désormais ?

-Comment peux-tu être au courant de cela ?

-Je le suis, c'est tout. Mais si, souviens toi…La dernière fois que l'on s'est vus, nous devions avoir 14 ans…Tu étais venu te pavaner avec Pansy Parkinson à la soirée d'Emânet…Vraiment, il n'y avait pas de quoi se la péter, pourtant…Et tu clamais haut et fort que tu étais pressé d'avoir 17 ans pour devenir, je cite : « le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus intelligent, le plus fidèle des Mangemorts »… As-tu oublié cette partie de ta vie, Malefoy ?

-Non, Kepler, je n'ai pas oublié. Je suis loin d'oublier, je n'oublierai jamais. J'étais jeune. Je ne comprenais pas le sens de mes paroles, et encore moins le sens de la Marque. Je suis marqué, Ethan. Je regrette, mais c'est trop tard. J'ai été marqué le jour de mes 17 ans. Et, à ce moment là, je n'avais toujours pas compris… »

Ethan hocha la tête. Il n'était pas seul. Être né Sang Pur, c'était être né sans réellement comprendre des choses essentielles. Ils étaient tous deux bien placés pour en parler.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été agressif avec toi, Dray…Ce n'est pas le but. Je t'aimais bien, tu sais ? Quand on était petit, on était inséparable, toi, moi, et Blaise…D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il devient ?

-J'en sais rien, Bredouilla Malefoy. Rien du tout… »

Alors qu'Ethan retournait danser, c'est Sybelle qui s'installa à coté de Drago, et entama une discussion.

« Alors, beau blond, tu danses pas ? »

Malefoy ne répondit pas. En face de lui se trémoussait Hermione…Et son prince charmant. Prince charmant qui avait les mains bien trop baladeuses au goût de Drago, qui était censé être le petit ami d'Hermione.

« Laisse toi aller, murmura Sybelle contre son oreille. Ce n'est pas parce que tu portes une alliance que tu dois lui être fidèle… »

Drago tourna la tête vers Sybelle, qui en profita pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Malheureusement pour elle, alors que Drago n'avait pas encore eut le temps de réagir, une furie l'arracha violemment des lèvres du blondinet. Une furie appelée Hermione Granger. Une Hermione Granger qui paraissait, très, très, très en colère.

« J'peux savoir ce que t'étais en train de faire, Sysy ?

-Je déteste que l'on m'appelle Sysy ! Et tu veux que je te montre ce que j'étais en train de faire, avant que tu ne m'arraches la moitié de mes cheveux ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu me montres, je veux que tu le dises, Sysy…Afin que tout le monde sache quelle salope tu es. Parce que je te surveille depuis tout à l'heure…Vois-tu, connaissant ta réputation de salope et de briseuse, je t'avais à l'œil… Et manque de bol pour toi, je t'ai vue te jeter sur les lèvres de mon petit ami… Petit ami à qui tu vas présenter tes excuses, parce que rien qu'en voyant sa tête en ce moment même, je crois qu'il est toujours choqué de ce que tu viens de faire…Par ailleurs, Sysy, je vais te demander gentiment de te barrer le plus vite possible de cette boîte…Libre à toi après d'aller briser un couple…Mais pas le mien, Sysy. Tu peux toujours essayer, tu n'y arriveras pas. Déguerpis, maintenant, avant que je ne m'énerve sérieusement. »

Elle relâcha les cheveux de Sybelle. Celle-ci se redressa, honteuse et énervée, prit son sac, et sortit de la boîte. Hermione prit sa place, attendit que tout le monde reparte danser, et proposa :

« On se fait des culs secs ? »

Malefoy sourit et hocha la tête. Il servit un verre de Whisky à Hermione, claqua son verre contre celui de la brune, avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres et de boire la petite quantité qu'il y avait dedans. Hermione fit de même, et remplit les verres.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Parfois, les amis d'Hermione venaient les rejoindre, notamment Ethan, avec qui Drago retrouvait peu à peu une complicité…Une complicité qu'ils avaient perdu, avec le temps, mais qui était demeurée intacte…

Drago et Hermione étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, impassibles. Ils ne disaient plus rien, se faisaient des culs secs à n'en plus finir. Boire n'était pas une solution, ils le savaient très bien. Et pourtant, ça les aidait grandement à oublier leurs ennuis avec le monde Sorcier. La fuite, la guerre, les morts…Ethan était au courant de tout cela, mais ne s'impliquait pas. Il habitait un petit quartier Moldu tranquille, ou la magie était absente du quotidien. Bien sur, Ethan avait une baguette, et il savait s'en servir…Juste en cas de besoin. Il avait proposé à Drago et Hermione de les héberger s'ils devaient à nouveau fuir, ce que les deux jeunes avaient beaucoup apprécié.

A deux heures du matin, Hermione et Drago décidèrent de repartir chez eux. Ethan les raccompagna dehors, et dit :

« Mon invitation tient toujours. Venez manger un de ces jours. Bonne soirée. »

Malefoy attrapa le bras droit d'Hermione et transplana.

* * *

**E**t oui, me revoilà ! Encore une fois, j'ai tardé. J'vais pas sortir l'excuse : j'ai le bac à préparer machin truc, parce que c'est pas vrai. _:P_ ( Enooorme pensée pour Chon ). Sinon que vous dire ? Je vous avais promis un chapitre super méga génial qui tue tout. Hum Hum...C'est loupé. Pourquoi c'ets loupé ? Parce que le chapitre super méga génial de la mort qui tue tout, c'était celui là plus les deux prochains que j'ai prévu de publier...A la base ce n'était qu'un chapitre, mais il aurait été trop grand, je pense. Donc j'ai divisé en trois. J'ai aussi pris ma décision de fin : je ne dirais rien, ce ne serait pas bien. En tout cas, sachez qu'en fait, une review m'a fait décidé : celui de Minuit ( si tu passes par ici d'ailleurs, laisse une trace **:)** ). Je vais donc m'éloigner du résumé que j'avais à la base. Si vous voulez savoir comment j'aurais fait évoluer les choses, dites moi...Je vous dirais ça dans le prochain chapitre ( déjà écrit sur papier **xP** ).

Bisous les gens, Bonne chance à ceux qui passent un quelconque Bac, sinon bonnes vacances aux veinards qui y seront comme moi, le 11. **:P**

**PS : La Review, c'est gratuit, ça fait plaisir à l'auteur. Prière d'en laisser une.**

La Review de Minuit sur Explications, celle qui m'a fait prendre ma décision :

_..."et pour Show Me Love (la chanson est trop bonne aussi) j'opte pour la version  
que tu as le plus envie d'écrire, le plus pour ton plaisir. De toute façon  
c,est toujours meilleurs quand on sent que la personne a eu du plaisir à  
l'écrire...  
et pour Show Me Love (la chanson est trop bonne aussi) j'opte pour la version  
que tu as le plus envie d'écrire, le plus pour ton plaisir. De toute façon  
c,est toujours meilleurs quand on sent que la personne a eu du plaisir à  
l'écrire..."  
_

_**Pendant les vacances, je pense publier. Je ne sais ni quand, ni comment, mais je m'arrangerai :D**_

_**Pas d'soucis ;)**_


	8. Passionnément Nous

_**A deux heures du matin, Hermione et Drago décidèrent de repartir chez eux. Ethan les raccompagna dehors, et dit :**_

_**« Mon invitation tient toujours. Venez manger un de ces jours. Bonne soirée. »**_

_**Malefoy attrapa le bras droit d'Hermione et transplana.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Passionnément Nous.**

Quand ils atterrirent, Hermione était allongée sur Malefoy. Ils rigolèrent de leur position, l'alcool aidant. C'est alors que Malefoy se redressa brusquement, faisant tomber Hermione à la renverse, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rire un peu plus.

Malefoy alla aux toilettes le plus rapidement possible, pris d'une soudaine envie de gerber, une main plaquée contre sa bouche. Il avait déjà bu, pourtant, et énormément, mais jamais au point de dégobiller. Et si un jour on lui avait dit : « Malefoy, la première fois que tu gerberas à cause d'une cuite, ce sera avec Granger », il aurait envoyé ce blagueur à Sainte Mangouste de toute urgence, pour le plus grand bien de celui-ci.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit Hermione qui arrivait en courant, elle aussi certainement prise d'importantes envies de recracher l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. Il la vit se pencher au dessus de la baignoire, avant qu'elle ne commence à gerber.

« C'était cool, cette soirée, murmura Hermione après s'être remise.

-Je trouve aussi.

-Je n'avais gerbé à cause d'une cuite, souffla t-elle. Tu m'as fait trop boire.

-Tu n'as pas refusé les verres que je te servais, déclara Drago en souriant. Mais rassure toi, Granger. Moi non plus, je n'avais gerbé. Et pourtant, j'ai pris des dizaines et des dizaines de cuites auparavant.

-Comment t'as trouvé mes amis ? Questionna Hermione.

-Ils sont cool…J'ai été ravi de revoir Ethan…Ça faisait tellement longtemps… »

Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la chambre d'Hermione. Celle-ci titubait, et Malefoy marchait derrière, les bras tendus au niveau de sa taille, prêt à la rattraper à tout moment si elle tombait.

Hermione enleva son slim et son tee-shirt avec beaucoup de mal, et sans se soucier de la présence de Malefoy, qui ne perdait rien du spectacle. Elle enfila sa nuisette en regardant Malefoy, nullement gênée de se trimballer devant lui en sous vêtement. Réaction simplement due à l'alcool, parce qu'en réalité, Hermione était une fille très pudique. Malefoy envoya sa chemise valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, et enleva son jean, éprouvant beaucoup moins de difficultés que sa chère colocataire. Ils se couchèrent, et Hermione demanda :

« Qu'as-tu pensé de Sybelle ?

-Elle est jolie, mais n'a rien dans le cerveau, tout comme Aïcha. La manière dont elle m'a sauté dessus ne m'a pas plue du tout, et visiblement, elle ne t'a pas enchantée non plus.

-En effet.

-De plus, son plan drague était totalement ridicule, ajouta Malefoy.

-Et comment préfères-tu que l'on te drague ?

-De la même manière que moi je le fais.

-C'est-à-dire ? Souffla Hermione, consciente de s'enfoncer de plus en plus avec Malefoy.

-Tu es ma meilleure ennemie, Granger. C'est pour ça que je vais te donner quelques tuyaux. »

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Drago se retrouva sur Hermione, leurs deux corps n'étant séparés que par de simples sous vêtements et d'un drap.

« J'aime le direct, pour les pimbêches du genre Sybelle et Aïcha. J'aime les filles qui assument leurs envies.

-Comment ça ?

-Sybelle avait juste envie d'une partie de jambes en l'air avec un beau gars. Alors qu'elle l'assume, plutôt que de tourner autour du pot inutilement.

-Et tu n'aimes que le direct ? Questionna Hermione.

-Non. J'aime aussi la subtilité.

-Soit plus clair.

Le charme, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus gris dans ceux d'Hermione. La douceur, la sensualité »…Il souffla ces deux derniers mots contre l'oreille d'Hermione.

« La séduction, ajouta-t-il en frottant sa joue contre celle d'Hermione. »

La brune frissonna Pourtant, elle n'avait pas froid. Loin de là. Elle ne bougea pas, ne dit rien. Son ennemi était toujours au dessus d'elle, ses yeux gris rencontrant les siens. Ce soir, avec ses simples paroles, ses murmures, parfois à peine audible, il avait réussi à l'envoûter. Il était beau. Charmant. Charismatique. Intelligent. Protecteur. Mystérieux. Envoûtant. Arrogant. Toutes ces choses qui font de Drago Malefoy un homme attirant, que l'on a envie d'aimer, le temps d'une nuit.

« Et laquelle des deux manières emploierais-tu avec moi, Malefoy ?

-Je crois que la seconde te convient bien mieux, Granger. Maintenant que tu as toutes les cartes en mains, à toi de faire, si tu le souhaites, une combinaison gagnante. »

Malefoy se replaça sur le coté, sans un regard pour la brune. Le charme fut rompu aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Hermione tremblait légèrement. Malefoy, en murmurant ses douces paroles à son oreille, avait, encore une fois, réveillé le désir qui sommeillait au plus profond d'elle-même. Mais, peu à peu, la colère fit son apparition. Il l'avait allumée, et elle voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle voulait l'exciter, avant de le laisser en plan et de lui ordonner d'aller dormir sur le canapé. Elle se rapprocha de Malefoy. Celui-ci sentit un corps chaud presque collé contre le sien. Pour lui, Granger venait de baisser la garde. Il avait gagné.

« Comme d'habitude, songea-t-il sans modestie. »

Il prit son temps puis se tourna vers elle. Ils étaient face à face. A nouveau, le gris rencontrait le brun, le Serpent rencontrait la Lionne. Dans l'imitation d'une parfaite écervelée, Hermione soupira avant de s'exclamer :

« J'ai bien pris note de ce que tu as dit. »

La lionne se colla contre le corps de son colocataire. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Avant que Malefoy ne puisse réagir s'il l'avait voulu, Hermione se retrouva assise sur le torse du blond. Un sourire narquois vint déformer l'expression neutre de Malefoy. Mais Hermione, imitant Malefoy, murmura contre son oreille :

« Vois-tu, moi, je ne dresse pas de plan drague en cataloguant les gens, mon _chéri_. J'y vais au feeling, et je peux t'affirmer que cette technique fonctionne, elle aussi, extrêmement bien.

-Puis-je avoir une démonstration, afin que je vérifie par moi-même, mon _amour_ ? demanda-t-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

-C'est à tes risques et périls Malefoy. »

Hermione se redressa, effleurant au passage le lobe de l'oreille de son colocataire. Celui-ci ne réagit pas. Hermione se pencha sur sa « victime », avant d'effleurer à peine tout le visage du blond avec ses lèvres. Elle s'arrêta, plongeant son regard dans celui de Malefoy, alors qu'elle venait d'effleurer leurs lèvres.

« Je suis sure que tu en meurs d'envie, Malefoy…souffla-t-elle. »

Il savait qu'elle allait le faire attendre, sans pour autant lui donner son baiser. Alors Malefoy prit les devants. Avant que Granger ne puisse faire quelque chose, il avait mis une main dans son dos, et une derrière sa nuque. Il la fit basculer sous son corps, avant de susurrer à son oreille :

« Tu as joué, Granger mais… Tu as perdu.

-Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, répondit-elle. »

Elle se redressa légèrement, collant leurs deux corps toujours séparer d'un drap.

« Tu ne sais plus quoi dire, Malefoy ? Murmura Hermione en effleurant le cou de Malefoy avec sa bouche.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, Granger…Juste à savourer. »

Un maigre sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione, ce que Malefoy sentit. Trouvant qu'Hermione avait joué assez largement avec lui, Malefoy redressa la tête avant de plonger son regard dans celui d'Hermione. A ce moment, les différences, les qualités, les défauts, plus rien n'existait. Seuls deux êtres, fatigués, épuisés mentalement, physiquement, à cause d'une guerre. Deux êtres tellement différents, mais en même temps tellement semblables… Deux êtres que tout sépare, mais qui sont pourtant réunis. Malefoy saisit délicatement le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains. Puis il dégagea les cheveux du front de la brunette. Les yeux clos de la jeune fille l'encouragèrent à poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jolie brune, en un baiser chaste. Ce qu'il fit, avant de se retirer précipitamment, pour éviter qu'elle ne réagisse mal. Alors qu'il hésitait à renouveler l'expérience, les bras d'Hermione vinrent s'enrouler autour du cou de Drago, l'invitant à recommencer.

Hermione avait envie. Drago avait envie. Ils s'étaient fait avoir à leurs propres jeux de séduction.

La jolie brune ferma les yeux, savourant avec passion la chaleur des lèvres de son ennemi devait de poser sur les siennes. Hermione entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, laissant passer la langue de son colocataire dans sa bouche.

Pendant que Drago caressait la langue de sa meilleure ennemie avec la sienne, celle-ci dessinait avec ses doigts les contours des muscles du dos du blond.

Mais alors que les mains d'Hermione allait descendre plus bas que les reins de Malefoy, celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se redressa, et dit à Hermione, d'une toute petite voix :

« Granger…Pars…Sors de la chambre…Tout de suite…Je vais avoir une crise… »

* * *

**V**oilà la seconde partie du chapitre méga trop cool de la mort qui tue tout dont je vous avais parlé précédement. Intéressant ? Pas intéressant ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Il vous a plu ?

**D**ites moi tout ça par un petite review s'il vous plait...Inutile de le répéter _( et pourtant, je vais quand même le faire_ ), c'est gratuit, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, et ça fait énormément plaisir à l'auteur.

**B**onne vacances à tous.

**A**nne.

**P**S: Si vous n'avez rien à lire pendant les vacances, je vous conseille Hell, de **Lolita Pille.** En général, il plait bien. Par contre, c'est vulgaire, et il est possible que vous ayez vu le film. Sinon, de Ne le dis à personne, d'**Harlan Coben **( idem pour l'histoire du film déjà vu), et sinon, du même auteur, Dans les bois**.**


	9. Je Suis Possédé

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! En espèrant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Je suis Possédé.**

Hermione se redressa, se demandant ce que signifiaient les paroles de Malefoy. Elle le regarda, alors qu'il était agenouillé sur son lit, et qu'il tentait, en vain, de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle était en face de lui, assistant, impuissante, à son étrange crise. Quand Malefoy rouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles étaient totalement dilatées.

« Malefoy, l'appela-t-elle. Malefoy…Malefoy ? »

Mais il ne semblait pas là. Son corps était bien présent, mais son esprit semblait ailleurs. Il regardait Hermione, certainement sans la voir, les yeux dans le vague. Puis, aussi soudainement que cette crise était apparue, son corps se mit à trembler. Violemment. Ses yeux tournaient, ne laissant apparaître que le blanc.

Hermione plaqua une de ses mains sur sa bouche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur devant cette vision. Elle se leva précipitamment de son lit, recula jusqu'à toucher le mur, tout en observant les moindres faits et gestes de Malefoy.

Celui-ci se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, calmement. Hermione marchait derrière lui. Malefoy tremblait toujours autant. Il s'arrêta devant le miroir qui lui faisait face, et pendant quelques secondes, il resta parfaitement immobile. Il se retourna, puis alluma le robinet pour remplir la baignoire. Malefoy s'assit sur le rebord, regardant l'eau tomber. Après quelques minutes à être resté ainsi, il se releva, et retourna devant le miroir. Puis il y envoya son point le plus fort possible. Hermione poussa un petit cri, totalement effrayée. Le miroir était entièrement brisé.

Drago, impassible, ramassa un morceau qui se trouvait par terre. Il le serra fort dans sa main, jusqu'à ce que le sang coule. Il rouvrit son poing, afin de voir l'étendue des dégâts. Il sourit en voyant que le sang s'écoulait en une abondante rigole vermeille. A nouveau, avec le même morceau de verre, tranchant, il appuya sur ses veines de la main gauche. Fort, très fort, de plus en plus fort. Puis il lâcha le verre, et s'écroula à terre, le corps secoué de violents spasmes. A la lumière, Hermione remarqua les longues et multiples cicatrices que Drago avait un peu partout sur le corps.

Malefoy se traîna difficilement jusqu'à la baignoire, s'y glissa, et plongea la tête sous l'eau.

Hermione resta immobile quelques secondes, et remarqua que les jambes de Drago ne bougeaient plus. Plus aucun spasme ne parcourait son corps. Elle se précipita vers lui, s'écorchant les pieds sans pour autant y faire attention. Elle arrêta le robinet et s'agenouilla à coté de la baignoire. Elle agrippa les cheveux de Drago, lui sortit la tête de l'eau et posa celle-ci délicatement sur le rebord.

Voyant que ces yeux étaient toujours clos, elle oublia la fraîcheur de l'eau et entra dans la baignoire. N'ayant pas sa baguette sur elle, et ses réflexes Moldus reprenant le dessus, elle se mit à lui faire un massage cardiaque, chose qu'elle avait appris à faire il y a bien longtemps. Drago, au bout de quelques secondes, se mit à tousser et à recracher de l'eau.

Hermione sentit que la main droite de Drago s'agrippait à sa nuisette, trempée. Les yeux de Drago s'ouvrirent et Hermione soupira de soulagement en voyant que sa pupille était redevenue normale. Elle frappa trois fois le torse de Drago avec sa main droite, les larmes coulant sur son visage sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Il fallait que ses émotions s'évacuent. Elle avait eu peur, très peur. Malgré le fait que leurs deux corps soient allongés dans de l'eau glacée, aucun ne consentit à se lever.

Hermione posa sa tête contre le torse de Drago, et déposa sa main sur son cœur, qui avait retrouvé un pouls régulier. Malefoy entoura la taille d'Hermione avec son bras, en l'encouragea à glisser sa tête entre son épaule et son visage, ce qu'Hermione fit. Drago embrassa le haut de la tête d'Hermione, et murmura :

« Merci… »

Hermione se serra un peu plus contre le corps du blond, comme pour que jamais il ne recommence, pour que jamais il ne la laisse seule.

Hermione se redressa, grelottante. Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude, puis se recoucha contre Malefoy, tout deux se laissant aller à cette douce et tendre étreinte.

Epuisée, Hermione s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard, laissant Malefoy seul avec ses réflexions.

Le lendemain, lorsqu' Hermione se réveilla, elle sentit le corps chaud de Drago contre le sien. Elle se colla davantage contre lui. Immédiatement, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Le dîner, la boite, la gerbe, les moments intimes et puis cette crise. Cette horrible, terrible crise. Hermione avait bien cru, à un moment, que Malefoy allait y passer. Elle se souvint qu'elle n'était pas retournée dans son lit. Malefoy avait du l'y transporter.

Elle sentit qu'une des mains de Drago était venue se glisser dans ses cheveux, afin de les lui caresser doucement.

« Tu dors, Granger ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

-Non… »

Drago se leva, enfila un tee-shirt qui traînait par terre et dit :

« Je vais chercher le petit déjeuner. »

Le comportement fuyant de Malefoy agaçait profondément Hermione. Sa curiosité était éveillée. Il fallait qu'elle sache, elle voulait savoir, elle devait savoir. Sinon, comment pourrait-elle l'aider ?

Elle se leva, s'habilla, et prépara le café, réfléchissant à la situation. Comment pouvait-elle aborder le sujet sans être rejetée ? Sans se heurter à un refus de coopération ? Elle ne doutait pas de Malefoy. Non. Elle lui faisait confiance. Alors, ne sachant que faire en attendant son retour, elle décida d'écrire à Ginny.

« Ma tendre petite sœur,

Je prends le temps de t'écrire quelques lignes, malgré la situation critique dans laquelle nous sommes tous. Ne me cherche pas au QG, je n'y suis pas. Je n'y retournerai pas. Pourquoi ? Tu dois t'en douter. La mission qu'ils m'ont confiée est irréalisable. Le fait que j'ai pu fuir une fois est une occasion unique, en or. Je ne compte pas retourner chez les Mangemorts. J'ai échoué. Volontairement, en plus. Ma tête va être mise à prix. Ginny, je t'en prie, ne leur dis pas que je t'ai écrit. Faire la morte serra bien plus simple. Ginny, je dois te laisser.

Je t'aime tellement. Courage.

xxx

Hermione. »

Hermione attacha la lettre à une patte de son hibou. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, et celui-ci s'envola. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son champ de vision. Puis elle alla s'allonger dans le canapé, attendant le retour de Drago.

_Pendant ce temps, au Square :_

_« Elle est partie, Molly ! Harry est venu la chercher cette nuit, quand tout le monde dormait ! s'exclama Tonks._

_-C'est dingue, ça ! Pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillé ?! Mon meilleur ami était là, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois ! S'énerva Ron._

_-Il a refusé de te voir, Ron ! Et ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais absolument rien, il n'a donné aucune raison ! »_

_Elle sortit de la cuisine du Square en claquant la porte._

_« Ginny avait raison, murmura Molly Weasley. Elle avait raison…répétait-elle._

_-Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Ron, soupçonneux._

_-L'Ordre va chacun de son coté…Fred et George sont partis, Percy aussi…Hermione a été envoyée en mission suicidaire, Harry cherche un moyen de détruire Voldemort, et maintenant, il emmène Ginny avait lui, alors qu'il avait toujours refusé… Et nous, au lieu d'être soudés, nous…Nous partons en vrille ! Ce n'est pas de cette manière que nous gagnerons la guerre ! Hurla Molly Weasley en tapant son poing sur la table. » _

_Ron se tu. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, il annonça, très calmement :_

_« La être de Malefoy junior est mise à prix. Ainsi que celle d'Hermione. C'est en première page de la Gazette…Mais le magasine précise qu'ils sont peut-être déjà morts. »_

_Molly Weasley éclata en sanglots._

**Pendant ce temps, au QG des Mangemorts :**

**« BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! LAISSER FUIR DEUX GAMINS DE 17 ANS ! ABRUTIS ! COMMENT ALLONS-NOUS LES RETROUVER, MAINTENANT, HEIN ? ILS NE SONT PAS STUPIDES, ILS SAVENT QUE NOUS ALLONS LES CHERCHER JUSQU'A CE QUE NOUS LES TROUVIONS ! LUCIUS ! Beugla Voldemort. COMMENT AS-TU PU LAISSER TON FILS S'ECHAPPER ? TU SAVAIS POURTANT TRES BIEN QUE LUI ET LA BOURBE SE TOURNAIENT AUTOUR ! **

**-Je le savais, Maître, je lui avais demandé de cesser… **

**-CESSER ? CESSER QUOI ? CROIS-TU QU'UN JEUNE HOMME DE 17 ANS VA REFUSER UNE PARTIE DE COUCHERIES ? MACNAIR, QUI A VINGT ANS DE PLUS, N'A PAS PU Y RESISTER ! ALORS IMAGINE TON FILS !**

**-Macnair…Il est mort, Maître, souffla un Mangemort prénommé Adalet. Nous avons vu Malefoy et Emânet, hier soir, qui remontait le corps des toilettes, sur un brancard.**

**-Lucius, m'aurais-tu cacher la mort de Macnair ? Susurra Voldemort d'une voix mauvaise.**

**-Non, bien sur que non, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante. Simplement, je ne savais ni quand, ni comment vous l'annoncer… Emânet et moi l'avons découvert ensanglanté dans les toilettes…**

**-Qui ? Qui a tué Walden ?**

**-…**

**-Personne ne daigne me répondre ? Personne ? PERSONNE ?!**

**-Le bruit court que… C'est le jeune Malefoy qui l'a tué. A la Moldue.**

**-Qu'ai-je entendu ? Malefoy junior aurait commis un meurtre à la Moldue contre son camp, alors qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de tuer un vulgaire Moldu ?! Lucius ! Réponds à ces accusations !**

**-En effet, Maître… Nous pensons que c'est soit la bourbe, soit Drago… La bourbe était affaiblie…On pense plus que c'est Drago.**

**-QU'ON METTE LEURS TETES A PRIX ! ET VITE ! Rugit Voldemort. »**

Quand Malefoy rentra, il ne prononça pas un mot. Hermione, qui allait s'asseoir, préféra finalement rester debout pour faire face au beau blond.

« Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, Drago ?

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? Dit-il en soupirant.

-Effectivement. »

Il secoua négativement la tête, et tendit sa tasse de café à Hermione pour qu'elle la lui remplisse.

« Granger, Granger, douce Granger…Qu'est ce que ça changera si je réponds à tes questions ? Tu sauras la vérité. C'est tout. Et cette vérité n'est pas bonne à entendre. Les vérités ne sont jamais bonnes à entendre.

-Mais je pourrai t'aider !

-M'aider ? M'aider ? Laisse moi rire Granger ! Quand tu sauras ce que j'ai, tu me foutras dehors, et tu auras raison ! Qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi sous son toit ?

-Malefoy…Je t'assure, je te jure même, que tu ne partiras pas de chez moi. Nous trouverons une solution. Après avoir tué Macnair, tu aurais pu me laisser…Chez toi, tu m'as aidé…

-Si tu me gardes, c'est uniquement parce que tu te sens redevable ou simplement parce que tu as pitié de moi. Et je refuse.

Assez Malefoy ! s'exclama Hermione. Je veux savoir pour t'aider, uniquement pour t'aider ! Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, et je ne me sens pas redevable, parce que je sais que si tu t'es occupé de moi, c'est parce que tu en avais envie. Pas parce que tu avais pitié. Ai-je tort ?

-Non. Je t'ai soignée parce que j'avais envie. Pas par pitié. Alors je vais te dire la vérité, Granger, même si elle n'est pas bonne à entendre. Si j'ai fait cette crise, ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne me contrôle pas dans ces moments. C'est parce que je suis…Possédé. »

La tasse pleine de café qu'Hermione tenait toujours entre ces mains alla se briser sur le carrelage en mille morceaux. Drago Malefoy est possédé.

« Par qui ? Souffla Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas. Le « possédeur » ne s'est jamais manifesté. Enfin…Uniquement par des petites scènes de violence.

-Petites scènes ? Petites scènes ? Tu as failli mourir hier soir ! »

Drago secoua la tête en souriant.

« Je savais que je ne risquais rien. Tu étais là…Mais raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plait. »

Hermione lui raconta sa crise dans les moindres détails, évitant d'en oublier.

« Qui est ce qui t'en veux, Malefoy ?

-Malheureusement, je n'en sais rien…Un mort que je ne connais pas, je crois…

-Un membre de la famille, peut-être ?

-Je ne pense pas. Disons quelqu'un qui m'en veut soit à moi, soit à ma famille. Un ancien esprit errant, qui me veut quelque chose…Une dette, peut-être ? J'en sais rien, c'est flou… »

Hermione, qui s'était assise suite à l'annonce de Drago, se releva. En face d'elle, Malefoy ferma les yeux et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Hermione fit le tour de la table, hésitante. Puis elle se dirigea vers Malefoy, prit sa tête, et la posa délicatement contre sa poitrine. Malefoy entoura la taille d'Hermione avec ses bras, se laissant aller. La brune caressait distraitement les cheveux blonds de Malefoy, quand, après être restés silencieux ainsi pendant quelques minutes, il dit :

« Je…Je crois que j'ai peur, Hermione… »

Une larme s'échappa des yeux d'Hermione, s'écrasant sur la joue gauche de Malefoy. Celui-ci se releva, surplombant Hermione. Il la serra dans ses bras, pour la remercier d'être là. Oui, vraiment, la tache s'annonçait rude pour les deux jeunes. Fuir Voldemort, fuir l'Ordre, et maintenant fuir un esprit inconnu tout aussi puissant que les deux autres menaces n'allaient pas être facile…

Drago glissa sa tête dans le creux de cou d'Hermione, respirant son odeur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione sentit son cou s'humidifier. Malefoy pleurait. Le prince des Serpentards pleurait. Jamais Hermione n'aurait pensé qu'il se laisserait aller ainsi, notamment devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux, alors qu'il lui embrassait le cou, avant que ses mains ne quittent les hanches d'Hermione pour aller se poser sur ses joues. Drago releva le visage d'Hermione vers le sien. Il ne pleurait plus, mais ses yeux étaient toujours rougis et gonflés par les larmes. Ils se regardèrent durant quelques secondes, sans rien dire.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, et rompant le contact visuel, il posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione. Ce baiser passionné eut pour effet de réunir deux adolescents, qui, prit dans une tourmente infernale, se sentaient totalement paumés.

* * *

**A**lors, ce chapitre ? Verdict ? Vous savez enfin ce que Drago a ...

**J'**pars en vacances pour une dizaine de jours. A mon retour, j'veux pleins de reviews **:) **!

**S**inon, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic, Mon Obsession... C'est une _Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley_... Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, le couple _HGDM_ est présent dès le premier chapitre ! Allez me dire ce que vous en pensez **:)**

**B**isous à tous, & merci d'avance.

**A**nne.


	10. Mise Au Point

Lucius Malefoy sortit à grandes enjambées du cachot. Dehors, Bellatrix l'attendait.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

-Alors ça craint, Bella ! On est dans une merde pas possible ! s'exclama Lucius. De toute façon, ce n'est pas une surprise. Nous nous y attendions. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que Narcissa ne soit pas encore venue me parler pour me demander des explications à propos de cette histoire.

-Narcissa savait que la Sang de bourbe était là.

-Je ne te parle pas de ça, idiote ! Je te parle du fait que mon fils se soit barré ! Quand je pense que tout ceci est la faute d'une vulgaire fille de Moldus… Si Granger n'avait pas foutu son nez chez les putes, jamais tout ceci ne serait arrivé ! Drago serait un fidèle Mangemort, il aurait eu un autre cadeau, certainement plus utile, et les emmerdes n'auraient pas eues lieu.

-Tout va bien, Lucius. Ça va s'arranger. Nous allons les retrouver, tu le sais très bien. Et nous obligerons Drago a tué la Sang de bourbe, après l'avoir torturée. Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre… Souffla Bella en se rapprochant de plus en plus de son beau frère. »

Timidement, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lucius. D'abord réticent, il finit néanmoins par répondre fougueusement à son baiser, la collant contre le mur sans aucune douceur. Puis, alors que Bellatrix cherchait à enlever la cape de Lucius, celui-ci se recula silencieusement, et partit, sans un regard pour elle.

« Reviens, Lucius… Je t'en prie, reviens… Murmura Bella, les yeux pleins de larmes. »

Mais il était déjà loin, et il n'entendit pas ses plaintes.

* * *

Narcissa Malefoy, pendant ce temps, rassemblait ses affaires dans une valise. Ses gestes maladroits et hésitants trahissaient sa peur, son angoisse. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix, et après tout, c'était quitter un mal pour un bien. Et elle ne regretterait pas, elle le savait.

Quand une main se posa sur son épaule, elle sursauta. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle partait, pas même son elfe. Et surtout pas les Mangemorts. Elle se retourna lentement, les yeux fermés, craintive. Si c'était Lucius, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. En tout cas, elle voulait être enterrée dans le petit jardin, en retrait. Si Lucius l'avait aimée un minimum, il respecterait ce choix et…

« Narcissa, calme toi, c'est moi. »

Narcissa ouvrit les yeux, et alla serrer l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Rassurée, elle répondit :

« Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai bien cru que c'était Lucius, et je me voyais déjà enterrée dans le petit jardin… Tu aurais du me prévenir de ton arrivée. »

Elle fourra les quelques affaires qui lui restaient dans un sac, et elle annonça :

« C'est bon. Nous pouvons partir. »

L'homme hocha la tête, et précisa :

« Il y a eu une réunion. Ton mari est mal. Emânet aussi. La tête de Drago est mise à prix, mais tu dois déjà être au courant. Je suis désolé…Il n'est pas le seul. Granger aussi. Nous allons devoir être prudents. Voldemort est en colère. Les Mangemorts aussi.

-Je sais. Souffla Narcissa. Allons nous en le plus vite possible. Je serai vigilante, je te jure. »

D'abord hésitant, le jeune homme finit par serrer Narcissa dans ses bras. Puis, il pencha légèrement la tête, et l'embrassa de la manière la plus douce possible. Gênée au début, Narcissa pourtant se laissa faire, allant jusqu'à répondre à son baiser.

* * *

« Hermione avait raison, elle avait raison, je le savais, pourquoi avons-nous fait ça… Pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas écoutée ? Elle est pourtant très intelligente et…

-Il suffit ! Cria Ron en tapant son poing sur la table. J'en ai marre de t'entendre te plaindre à longueur de journée ! Hermione est partie, Maman, elle ne reviendra pas, et tu le sais !

-C'est de notre faute si elle est partie…Uniquement de notre faute…Nous l'avons envoyée en mission…C'était dangereux…Nous le savions, et nous n'avons pas même écouter ce qu'elle avait à nous dire… Je regrette…

-Il est trop tard, bien trop tard pour les regrets, Maman. Tu dois continuer à aider l'Ordre. L'avis de recherche sur Hermione est publié depuis hier, et depuis hier, tu ne cesses de t'apitoyer sur son sort. C'est trop tard.

-Pourquoi as-tu tant changé, Ron ? Tu n'étais pas comme ça, avant. Qui t'as fait changer ? Est-ce Harry ? Ginny ? Blaise, peut-être ? »

Ron fulminait. Il sortit de la cuisine du Square, en veillant à ce que la porte claque, histoire d'agacer un peu sa mère. Il monta dans sa chambre, située au premier étage, et ouvrit son journal intime. Il parcourut rapidement quelques pages, relisant certains passages.

« Elle me manque…Hermione me manque. Je suis parti à la recherche de la coupe, l'Horcruxe qui manque à Harry pour pouvoir supprimer définitivement Voldemort de la planète. J'avance peu et doucement, mais au moins, j'avance. Ça fait presque trois mois que je n'ai pas vu Hermione. Et elle me manque. »

« Hier, j'ai trouvé ce putain d'Horcruxe manquant. Je suis très fier de moi. Enfin, je vais pouvoir rentrer. Et dire à Harry que je l'ai. D'ailleurs, ou est-il en ce moment ? En Australie, il me semble. Je me demande ce qu'il fait. Mais sa quête est confidentielle, il ne veut pas en parler. Alors je respect son silence. J'ai eu des nouvelles d'Hermione, hier. Elle dit que tout va bien, que je lui manque. Ça fait chaud au cœur. J'ai hâte de la retrouver. »

« Je viens de revenir de chez le bijoutier. J'avais économisé pendant près de deux ans pour lui acheter une bague magnifique. Je m'apprête à la demander en mariage, mais j'avoue que j'ai peur. Et si elle refusait ? En même temps, pourquoi refuserait-elle ? Ça va faire presque deux ans que nous sommes ensemble. J'ai envie de me marier avec elle, et de fonder une famille. Reste plus qu'à lui poser la question. 'Hermione, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?' »

« Deux jours se sont écoulés. La bague est toujours bien cachée. Je ne lui ai pas demandé, parce que j'ai appris qu'elle devait partir en mission. Autant qu'elle parte concentrée. Je recule donc de quelques jours ma demande. Juste le temps de me préparer correctement… J'ai hâte de lui demander, et en même temps, j'ai très peur… »

« Hermione vient de revenir, en sal état. Enfin…C'est Blaise Zabini, ancien Serpentard, meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy qui nous l'a ramenée… Ils portaient tous deux une longue cape noire, et on parvenait à peine à apercevoir leurs visages, tellement leurs capuches étaient grandes. Mais quand Blaise est entré dans le Square, avec Hermione dans ses bras, sa capuche s'est enlevée, et j'ai vu qu'elle était inconsciente, sa tête pendant dans le vide. »

« Je viens de me faire éjecter de l'infirmerie. Ma mère a refusé de m'y laisser entrer, alors que ma petite amie semble dans un état critique. Blaise Zabini est soigné, lui aussi. Il parait que quand il est arrivé dans l'infirmerie, avec Hermione dans les bras, il a juste eu le temps de la poser sur un lit avant de s'évanouir. »

« Trois jours ont passé. Hermione et Blaise vont mieux, mais on ne les voit pas. Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont toujours à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh, qui est venue en urgence, a dit hier dans la cuisine qu'ils étaient passés à deux doigts de la catastrophe. Il parait même que Zabini est entré dans un coma assez profond, du à une blessure à la tête. »

« Je viens de revenir de la chambre d'Hermione. Sale pute, celle là ! Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler ! Je la déteste, je la hais, je vais lui faire payer ! Elle m'a trompé ! Quand je suis entré dans sa chambre, je les ai vus. Blaise était recouvert par la couette d'Hermione jusqu'au niveau du bas du dos. Il dormait dans le lit de Ma copine, torse nu minimum, avec sa tête posée sur sa poitrine. Hermione, elle, était simplement vêtue d'une nuisette noire, quasiment transparente. J'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. »

« Hier, j'ai découvert Hermione et Blaise ensemble, nus dans le même lit, en train de dormir. Et ce matin, ils ont le culot de débarquer l'un après l'autre, comme si de rien était. Hermione est comme d'habitude : elle est même venue m'embrasser pour me dire bonjour. Elle me dégoûte profondément, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui faire une scène devant tout le monde. »

« Je viens de parler avec Hermione. Enfin, parler…Ça serait plutôt me disputer, crier avec Hermione. Bref, passons. Elle m'a dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre elle et Blaise, que c'était moi qui me faisait des films. Que s'il avait dormi avec elle, c'est parce qu'il n'y avait pas de chambre individuelle pour lui et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul à l'infirmerie. Je lui ai dit que je m'apprêtais à la demander en mariage, elle n'a pas réagi. Elle s'en fout. »

« Hermione m'a dit que si elle n'avait pas réagi, c'était simplement parce qu'elle était choquée et qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Blaise a redormit avec Hermione, dans sa chambre. Dans son lit, avec elle. Peut-être même qu'il a recouché avec. J'aime Hermione. Je veux reprendre mon histoire avec elle. Même si elle m'a trompé. Je l'aime. Je lui ai dit. Elle m'a dit que c'était définitivement fini. Je suis détruit. »

* * *

« Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Ted Tonks, le père de Nymphadora Tonks. Andromeda est en panique, elle attendait votre arrivée.

-Excusez nous, nous avons été retenu, s'excusa Narcissa.

-Narcisse ! s'exclama Andromeda avant de serrer sa sœur contre elle. C'est fait ? Tu es définitivement partie, et tu rejoins l'Ordre ?

-Définitivement.

-Qui est ce jeune homme qui t'accompagne, Narcisse ?

-Laissez moi vous présenter Blaise Zabini. Il m'a été d'une aide précieuse lors de ma fuite. C'est aussi le meilleur ami de Drago.

-A ce propos, Narcisse, as-tu des nouvelles de ton fils ? J'ai entendu dire que sa tête était mise à prix. »

C'est les yeux pleins de larmes que Narcissa Malefoy répondit :

« Effectivement. Lui et Hermione Granger ont fui ensemble, apparemment. On ne sait pas s'ils se sont séparés ou non, mais moi, je ne pense pas. Leurs têtes sont mises à prix par l'Ordre, et par les Mangemorts.

-Vous n'avez aucune idée d'où ils pourraient être ? Demanda Ted Tonks.

-Absolument aucune, dit Blaise. Mais je connais Drago, et je connais Granger. Ils sont très intelligents tous les deux, et si leurs intelligences sont combinées, ils peuvent très bien se cacher, dans un endroit où personne n'irait les chercher.

-Et c'est mieux ainsi, souffla Narcissa. De plus, je préférerai qu'ils soient ensemble. Ils sont de bons magiciens, ils pourraient lutter.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Andromeda. J'ai vu Hermione Granger à l'œuvre, et j'avoue que c'est vraiment impressionnant. Bref. Narcissa, nous allons vous garder tous les deux ici pendant deux jours. Je n'avais prévu qu'une chambre, je pensais que tu viendrais seule.

-Aucune importance, Madame, dit Blaise. Je peux partir.

-Reste donc ! Je t'installerai un matelas, et je ferai une demande supplémentaire de faux papiers.

-Bien. Merci Andromeda. Tu nous sauves la vie. Et pourtant, je ne le mérite pas. J'ai bien conscience que toutes ces dernières années…

-Chut, coupa Andromeda. C'est oublié. Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu n'avais pas le choix. Et puis avec ton mari, et Voldemort, les Mangemorts etc… Je comprends bien. Je regrette de ne pas avoir vu Drago grandir, je regrette aussi de ne pas t'avoir vue. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que maintenant, je sais que nous allons rattraper le temps perdu, et je sais que Drago est un grand sorcier. »

* * *

_Il y a 30 ans._

_« Arrête, arrête ! Je te dis que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je t'en prie, arrête ! Tu me fais mal… »_

_L'homme relâcha le bras de la femme, qu'il tenait fermement._

_« Tu es fou ! Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? Tu as peur que je le dise à tout le monde, c'est ça ? Y compris à ton père ?_

_-Petite conne ! Tu ne dois le révéler à personne, et surtout pas à mon père ! Tu le payerais de ta vie ! C'est ce que tu veux ? _

_-Ça t'arrange bien, n'est ce pas ? Tu es immonde, un être totalement répugnant ! _

_-Et pourtant, tu m'aimes ! Je suis peut être immonde et répugnant, mais tu m'aimes tellement, que tu serais incapable de vivre sans moi ! _

_-On verra bien quand je partirai…_

_-Tu ne peux pas partir ! Je te l'interdis !_

_-Pour qui te prends-tu ? Crois-tu réellement que tu peux me dicter ma conduite ? Je fais encore bien ce que je veux, et je n'ai absolument pas besoin de toi pour m'en sortir !_

_-Si tu pars, crois moi, tu le regretteras amèrement._

_-Serait-ce des menaces ? La vérité, c'est que tu essayes de te persuader que je t'aime. Mais tu te trompes. Je crois que c'est l'inverse. C'est toi, qui es dingue de moi, et c'est toi qui ne supporterais pas si je partais. Et c'est pour ça que tu veux garder cette relation secrète, pour éviter le fait que nous soyons séparés, pour éviter le fait que quelqu'un me fasse du mal. Ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ton bonheur, uniquement ton petit bonheur. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, souffla la jeune fille._

_-Ferme ta gueule. Maintenant, c'est moi qui prends les choses en main, et tu n'auras pas le choix que de respecter mes directives. Et si ça ne te plait pas, c'est pareil. C'est pour ton bien, et aussi pour le mien.»_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon des Granger, Hermione ne dormait plus depuis longtemps déjà. En effet, depuis que la guerre avait repris, elle était presque devenue insomniaque. Elle releva doucement la tête, et remarqua que Malefoy dormait toujours profondément. Elle hésita quelques secondes, avant de se dégager péniblement des bras de Malefoy pour aller déjeuner.

Peu de temps après, sa source de chaleur étant partie, Malefoy se réveilla, un mal de crâne atroce. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, essayant de se calmer, mais son esprit était déjà en train de s'embrouiller. Il allait encore partir dans un délire. Il ne parvenait pas à les contrôler, mais il essayait à chaque fois. Vainement. Mais l'avantage, c'est que désormais, il avait des images, des voix, sans pour autant voir les visages des gens qui parlaient.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Tu vois bien que je m'en vais.

-Comment ça tu t'en vas ?

-Je te quitte. C'est terminé. Tout est fini. J'en ai marre.

-Tu ne peux pas me quitter.

-Et pourquoi ça ? C'est interdit, peut-être ?

-Tu ne survivras pas, sans moi !

-Tu es prétentieux. Tu as toujours raison. Tu es dominant. Tu veux toujours que je me plie à tes désirs. Tu me trompes, et tu reviens en disant que tu m'aimes et que tu t'excuses. Et pourtant, tu me cries dessus dès que je parle avec un homme. Tu ne me parles pas, tu me cries sans cesse dessus. Tu me frappes et ces dernières semaines, tu as manqué de me tuer deux fois, simplement parce que tu étais bourré. Tu te sers de moi pour tout. Surtout pour le sexe. Tu détestes mes origines. Tu me détestes. Et après tout ça, je n'ai pas le droit de te quitter ?

-Tu vas mourir. Il suffit que j'informe un ami de ce que tu m'as fait, ce que tu n'as pas fait…Tu sais ce que je vais lui dire ? Je vais lui dire que je t'avais prise pour coucher avec toi. Et je vais te faire passer pour une pute. Je vais dire que tu as été couché avec d'autres hommes. Que j'avais des soupçons, que je n'étais pas sur. Mais que ce soir, quand je suis rentré dans nos appartements, je t'ai découverte sur le canapé, nue avec un autre. Et mon ami se chargera de toi.

-Tu n'es qu'un salop ! Crois moi, je vais te quitter, peu importe ce qu'il va m'arriver. Mais je vais partir, et je ne reviendrai pas. Mais crois moi, tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis.

-Cesse avec tes réflexions de Moldus ! Je ne les comprends pas !

-Ça veut dire en gros que tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce que tu feras, à moi et à d'autres, hommes comme femmes, tu le payeras. Cher. Très cher. Oui, tes actes abominables, tu les payeras. Et ce jour là, je serai ravie de voir ce spectacle, Lucius Malefoy."

* * *

_**A**lors alors ? _

_**V**erdict ? _

_**J**e sais que ce chapitre a tardé, je m'en excuse mais le syndrôme de la page blanche arrive peu chez moi, mais quand il est là, c'est pour longtemps ! Ce qui explique donc que je n'ai rien publié ces derniers temps... J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu... Je me suis efforcée de vous parler d'un peu tout le monde... Ainsi on en apprend plus sur Narcissa ( et Blaise accessoirement ), sur Ron ( et pourquoi il est méchant ), sur Bellatrix Lestrange ( et son amant ), mais aussi et surtout sur la personne qui possède Drago..._

_**A** bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ;)_

_**A**nne._


	11. Et Mes Souvenirs Font Surface

**Bon, je savais bien qu'en publiant le chapitre précédent, je prenais un gros risque. En effet, la fin n'était pas trop claire (enfin pour moi elle l'était, mais en relisant je me rends bien compte que c'est très étrange). C'est pour ça que je fais ce mot, afin de rétablir l'ordre.**

**Là, c'est Drago qui se réveille.**

_Peu de temps après, sa source de chaleur étant partie, Malefoy se réveilla, un mal de crâne atroce. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, essayant de se calmer, mais son esprit était déjà en train de s'embrouiller. Il allait encore partir dans un délire. Il ne parvenait pas à les contrôler, mais il essayait à chaque fois. Vainement. Mais l'avantage, c'est que désormais, il avait des images, des voix, sans pour autant voir les visages des gens qui parlaient._

**A partir de là, C'est une vision.**

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_-Tu vois bien que je m'en vais._

_-Comment ça tu t'en vas ?_

_-Je te quitte. C'est terminé. Tout est fini. J'en ai marre._

_-Tu ne peux pas me quitter._

_-Et pourquoi ça ? C'est interdit, peut-être ?_

_-Tu ne survivras pas, sans moi !_

_-Tu es prétentieux. Tu as toujours raison. Tu es dominant. Tu veux toujours que je me plie à tes désirs. Tu me trompes, et tu reviens en disant que tu m'aimes et que tu t'excuses. Et pourtant, tu me cries dessus dès que je parle avec un homme. Tu ne me parles pas, tu me cries sans cesse dessus. Tu me frappes et ces dernières semaines, tu as manqué de me tuer deux fois, simplement parce que tu étais bourré. Tu te sers de moi pour tout. Surtout pour le sexe. Tu détestes mes origines. Tu me détestes. Et après tout ça, je n'ai pas le droit de te quitter ?_

_-Tu vas mourir. Il suffit que j'informe un ami de ce que tu m'as fait, ce que tu n'as pas fait…Tu sais ce que je vais lui dire ? Je vais lui dire que je t'avais prise pour coucher avec toi. Et je vais te faire passer pour une pute. Je vais dire que tu as été couché avec d'autres hommes. Que j'avais des soupçons, que je n'étais pas sur. Mais que ce soir, quand je suis rentré dans nos appartements, je t'ai découverte sur le canapé, nue avec un autre. Et mon ami se chargera de toi._

_-Tu n'es qu'un salop ! Crois moi, je vais te quitter, peu importe ce qu'il va m'arriver. Mais je vais partir, et je ne reviendrai pas. Mais crois moi, tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis._

_-Cesse avec tes réflexions de Moldus ! Je ne les comprends pas !_

_-Ça veut dire en gros que tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce que tu feras, à moi et à d'autres, hommes comme femmes, tu le payeras. Cher. Très cher. Oui, tes actes abominables, tu les payeras. Et ce jour là, je serai ravie de voir ce spectacle, Lucius Malefoy."_

**Voilà, à ce moment, la fille qui possède Drago a connu Lucius Malefoy, et plus même…On sait désormais qu'elle a eu une relation avec lui, dans sa jeunesse. Drago sait donc que son père est lié plus ou moins de près à la « possédeuse », sans savoir qui elle est.**

**J'espère que c'est plus clair désormais, et veuillez m'excuser pour le manque de clarté. **

**N'oubliez pas de me reviewer à la suite de ce chapitre, **

**Bisous, **

**Anne.**

* * *

« Malefoy ! Malefoy ! »

Drago était étendu sur le canapé.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Hermione quand elle vit les yeux de Drago s'ouvrir.

-Je… Je crois.

-Qu'as-tu vu, cette fois ci ?

-Mon père. »

Hermione resta stoïque quelques instants, surprise de savoir que Drago avait vu son père. Mais elle se reprit rapidement, posant de nouvelles questions.

« Tu en sais plus ?

-Mon père a eu une relation avec cette femme. Il y a longtemps. Certainement quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

-Je suis désolée. »

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Peut-être parce qu'elle était désolée de la situation de Drago. Peut-être parce qu'elle l'appréciait. Peut-être pour le réconforter un peu, pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle savait que Lucius était fiancé à Narcissa depuis sa quatrième année à Poudlard, alors que sa femme n'était qu'en deuxième année.

« Désolée de quoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien. Seul mon père est responsable. Mon père a toujours été responsable. De tout.

-Je m'en veux, tu sais ?

-Je le vois dans tes yeux Granger. Je l'ai toujours vu dans tes yeux. A Poudlard, les insultes pleuvaient. Et je voyais dans tes yeux une lueur. Comme si tu t'excusais. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su de quoi. De traîner avec les deux abrutis que sont Potter et Weasley ? Peut-être parce que tu n'as jamais essayé de me comprendre, que tu regrettais ça ? Peut-être parce que tu répondais à ces insultes sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais je ne t'en veux pas Granger. »

Un mois était passé. Vite, rapidement. Hermione et Drago vivaient ensemble, et parfois, la cohabitation était dure. Très dure, à cause de leur tempérament respectif.

Hermione raccrocha, puis monta les escaliers afin de dire à Drago :

« J'ai invité Alex et Thana à venir manger ce soir ! »

Drago, à peine réveillé, était assis dans le lit d'Hermione quand il entendit la nouvelle. Hermione était debout depuis longtemps déjà, mais Malefoy avait décidé de rester au lit pour se reposer.

En effet, il avait peu dormi cette nuit, à cause de l'apparition incessante du visage de son père. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'il était parvenu à trouver un sommeil paisible, sans agitation. Sans rêves.

Malefoy se laissa retomber sur le lit et enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures. Hermione ria de cette situation, avant de dire :

« Parfois Malefoy, tu as vraiment des réactions puériles. »

Celle-ci enleva la couette de sa tête, lui tira la langue, et se cacha le visage à nouveau.

« Tu as changé. Dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller préparer le déjeuner du midi. »

Malefoy, bien que toujours fatigué, se leva. Il descendit, et alla s'attabler. Il ne mangea pas, il ne fait que picorer. Hermione, elle, mangeait de bon cœur.

« Allez, mange, Malefoy ! S'exclama-t-elle. Une longue journée nous attend ! »

Il fit non de la tête.

« T'aimes pas ce que je te fais à manger ?

-Granger, les pâtes, c'est mon plat préféré. Mais j'ai pas faim.

-Malefoy, s'il te plait, fais moi plaisir et mange. Ça fait quinze jours que tu n'as pas faim. Je suis sure que tu as perdu du poids. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? T'es malade ?

-Granger, tu n'es pas ma mère, je ne suis pas ton fils, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils débiles. Tout va bien, tu vois, j'arrive encore à tenir debout. Et puis j'ai 18 ans. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, Cracha-t-il. »

Hermione le regarda quelques instants, et se leva, agacée. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, et il lui parlait comme si c'était son chien. Elle prix son assiette et ses couverts, et les déposa dans le lave vaisselle.

« Granger, je suis désolé… Ne boude pas comme une gamine, c'est pas…

-Ta gueule Malefoy ! J'veux pas t'entendre, tu m'saoules ! »

Drago se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, mais il était passé maître dans l'art d'agacer Hermione Granger.

Se sentant un peu coupable de cette situation tendue, il se leva pour aller s'excuser. Il mit à son tour ses couverts dans le lave vaisselle, et monta les escaliers. Hermione n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il alla voir dans celle des parents de la brune. Rien. La main serrée sur sa baguette, il se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain. Hermione s'était déjà lavée ce matin, il avait entendu l'eau de bain couler.

Il frappa à la porte, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il ouvrit le plus doucement possible la porte, et passe sa tête. Hermione était allongée dans le bain, le corps couvert par de la mousse. Sa tête reposait sur un petit oreiller qu'elle avait fait à l'aide de serviettes de bain, et ses yeux étaient fermés.

Malefoy s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et attendit qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Il se pencha, remis une mèche d'Hermione derrière son oreille, et regarda sa réaction. Rien. Toujours rien. Elle ne dormait pas, il le savait. Il se pencha de nouveau, et murmura contre son oreille :

« Je m'excuse. »

Elle ouvrit instantanément les yeux. Malefoy était toujours penché au dessus d'elle.

« Aurais-je rêvé ? Probablement. J'ai cru que tu t'excusais.

-C'est le cas, souffla-t-il contre son oreille, d'une voix qu'il voulait sensuelle. Je m'excuse. »

Hermione ne supportait pas quand il faisait ça. Quand il usait de es charmes pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Elle détestait ceci, parce qu'elle y cédait.

Cette petite tension sexuelle qui régnait entre eux était loin d'être nouvelle. Elle s'était juste accentuée depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble. C'était la plupart du temps Malefoy qui charmait. Il avait goûté aux plaisirs de la chair depuis des lustres, et il reconnaissait lui-même qu'il avait du mal à être mis « en quarantaine », comme il disait. Hermione, elle, le laissait faire, en souriant. Cette situation l'amusait. Et puis, pour elle aussi, mais ça elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais devant Malefoy, le sexe était un manque. Et parfois, en voyant cet Apollon en face d'elle, lui souffler, murmurer, susurrer d'agréables choses à l'oreille, elle avait du mal à résister. Depuis leur cohabitation, ils s'étaient laissés aller quelques fois, partageant de temps à autre un baiser fougueux, à l'image parfaite de leurs relations platoniques.

A Poudlard, ils s'étaient parfois lorgnés de haut en bas avec des regards pleins d'envies. Et puis, lors de la sixième année, quand Ron était sorti avec Lavande, et qu'Hermione se sentait seule, elle s'était laissée aller, pour le plus grand bonheur de son pire ennemi.

- Lors de la sixième année, durant une ronde –

« Encore en train de pleurer ton Weasley, Granger ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle le connaissait. Il la provoquait, pour qu'elle s'effondre devant lui. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

« Je suis étonnée de te voir ici, Malefoy. Je pensais que tu décommanderais à la dernière minute, comme il y a quinzaine jours, pour aller sauter une jeune pucelle. Ce n'est pas le cas, ce soir ? Tu n'as trouvé personne ? »

Malefoy sourit, et répondit :

« Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Les filles font presque la queue devant ma chambre pour que je m'occupe d'elles. Mais non, Granger, ce soir, je te le réserve. J'avais envie de bavarder un peu avec toi. D'ailleurs, je suis surpris que tu ne me parles pas de la victoire des Gryffondors face à nous.

-Le Quidditch m'apporte peu, Malefoy. Je ne juge pas les gens sur leurs compétences sportives.

-Intéressant… Souffla Malefoy, alors qu'ils empruntaient un couloir sombre et désert. La lune ne donnait que très peu de lumière à cet endroit. »

Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant quelques instants, quand Drago poussa Hermione contre un des piliers. Il se mit face à elle, chacune de ses mains placées de façon à ce qu'Hermione se sente prise au piège.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu murmures, Granger ? Nous sommes dans un couloir vide, et personne ne se pointera ici, tu le sais. Tu peux parler normalement. Ou peut-être que si tu murmures ça contre mon oreille, sensuellement, c'est pour m'exciter davantage ?

- Mais t'es malade, Malefoy ! Je… »

Elle se tu quand elle sentit la bouche de Malefoy contre son cou, alors que sa main droite descendait le long de son corps. Elle était tétanisée. Que devait-elle faire ? Crier ? Demander de l'aide ? Se laisser faire ?

Finalement, elle se laissa faire, attendant la suite des événements. Elle aviserait en fonction de ce que Malefoy ferait.

« Je te laisse sans voix, Granger ? demanda Malefoy, sans pour autant arrêter ce qu'il faisait. »

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit légèrement de stupeur quand elle sentit la main droite glacée de Malefoy se faufiler sous son tee-shirt. Sa bouche, elle, maltraitait toujours son cou, l'embrassant, le mordillant légèrement.

« Malefoy… Souffla Hermione en lui relevant la tête. Arrête… »

Il se redressa, la regarda, et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Hermione ne réussit pas à retenir son gémissement, alors que Malefoy lui caressait la poitrine tout en l'embrassant. Ils restèrent dans ce couloir durant de longues minutes, et quand Malefoy se retira du baiser, il ne prononça pas un mot, et retourna vers son dortoir, alors qu'Hermione, tremblante de désir, caressait ses lèvres.

- Retour dans la salle de bain. –

« Granger ? Ça va ? Ça fait cinq minutes que je te parle !

-Excuse moi.

-A quoi tu pensais ?

-Rien de bien important…

-Raconte ! s'exclama Malefoy.

-Tu te souviens, la sixième année ? Quand tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois dans le couloir ? Et toutes les autres fois qui ont suivi ?

-Oui… Dit Malefoy, surpris qu'elle lui parle de ça.

-Pourquoi tu partais toujours sans rien dire ? »

Malefoy se redressa, et sourit, avant de rire.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-Parce que j'y repensais, ce sont des bons souvenirs pour moi, Granger.

-Pour moi aussi. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi…

-Si je te le disais, tu le prendrais mal.

-T'me diras un jour ?

-Si tu veux. Allez Granger, sors de ta baignoire, allons préparer le repas de ce soir. »

Il lui tendit une serviette, et sortit de la salle de bain, et retourna à la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione descendit, et ils commencèrent le repas.

« Voilà Alex et Thana ! Tu vas ouvrir, Malefoy ?

-Ouais, grogna-t-il. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, les amis d'Hermione étaient dans le salon, et attendait que Drago revienne de la cuisine avec les boissons. Hermione, elle, n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez. Elle passa à la cuisine, et vit que Drago servait l'apéro. Elle le remercia silencieusement de bien se comporter. Elle se rapprocha de lui, passa sa main gauche dans le cou du blond, et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Soit cool. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ne t'énerve pas pour rien. Et surtout, n'oublie pas : ils nous croient ensemble, et bientôt mariés…

-Manquerait plus que t'annonce ce soir que t'attends un enfant, ça serait le clou du spectacle.

-Arrête d'être sceptique. C'est difficile pour moi aussi.

-Pourtant, je suis un pur beau gosse, je suis intelligent, cultivé, poli et raffiné, et en plus, je suis un dieu au pieu…

-La modestie ne t'étouffe pas ! dit-elle en riant. »

Elle prit le plateau, et alla servir les invités. Elle les salua, et dit :

« Désolée, j'étais en haut, je finissais de me préparer… »

Ils passèrent rapidement à table, puis retournèrent au salon pour le dessert.

« On va en boite, ce soir ? demanda Thana. »

Hermione regarda Malefoy, qui se trouvait à coté d'elle. Il semblait absent.

« Tu veux qu'on sorte, ce soir, chéri ?

-Comme tu veux, répondit Malefoy en prenant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. »

Hermione secoua la tête négativement.

« Désolée, mais nous sommes fatigués. Une autre fois peut-être ? Samedi ?

-Va pour Samedi ! S'exclama Thana. »

Ils partirent quelques minutes plus tard. Hermione les raccompagna, et Drago s'allongea sur le canapé. Quand Hermione revient, elle s'accroupit devant Malefoy, et lui caressa le front.

« On va se promener ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Si tu veux. »

Il se leva, et chacun mit sa veste. Ils sortirent, silencieusement, et Hermione les amena dans un parc, désert à cette heure tardive. Hermione avait froid. Elle se mit à trembler légèrement. Malefoy, qui le remarqua, la rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à la coller contre son épaule. Il glissa sa main gauche dans la poche arrière du jean d'Hermione, comme pour la tenir près de lui.

Cette soudaine proximité étonna Hermione, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle colla sa tête contre l'épaule de Malefoy, et passa son bras droit dans le dos du blond. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis Hermione s'arrêta. Elle lâcha Malefoy, se plaça devant lui, ouvrit les boutons de son blouson, et se colla contre son torse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Malefoy sentit sa chemise s'humidifier, et le corps d'Hermione qui tremblait contre le sien. Il entoura la fine silhouette d'Hermione avec ses bras, et la serra dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête contre celle de la brune. Elle releva la tête, ses larmes ne calmant peu à peu. Drago la regarda, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, sa main droite vint remplacer une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione derrière son oreille. Il lui embrassa tendrement le front, alors qu'elle se serait davantage contre lui, si c'était possible.

Sans le lâcher des yeux, elle lui murmura :

« Je suis désolée. »

Il ne dit rien, et la berça doucement.

« Je veux qu'on rentre à la maison. S'il te plait. »

Il hocha la tête. Il allait la lâcher pour répartir, mais elle s'agrippa à lui.

« Non, s'il te plait. Transplane. Je refuse de marcher. »

Il la serra contre lui, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours, et transplana dans la chambre d'Hermione.

« Merci. »

Drago se déshabilla, et enfila un bas en lin qu'il mettait pour dormir.

« Il faut que tu dormes. Tu es fatiguée, Hermione. Mets-toi en pyjama et vient te coucher.

-Non. Je ne veux pas. »

Voyant qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer, Drago alla s'accroupir devant elle.

« Chut, chut, Hermione, ne pleure pas. Ça va aller. Je peux le faire, si tu veux, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et le laissa faire. Il commença par enlever ses chaussures, puis son pantalon. Il lui enleva ensuite son pull, puis son haut. Il lui enfila sa nuisette, puis dégrafa son soutien gorge, pour qu'elle puisse l'enlever. Ce qu'elle fit. Il l'allongea sur le lit, et mit la couverture sur elle. Puis, à son tour, il alla se coucher.

« Ça va aller ? Demanda Malefoy.

-Oui. J'ai froid. »

Malefoy se rapprocha d'elle, collant son corps contre son dos. Il mit sa main gauche sur le ventre d'Hermione, pendant que sa main droite caressait son cuir chevelu. Il lui embrassa délicatement la nuque, et elle finit par s'endormir, suivie de près par le blondinet.

C'est dans cette posture qu'ils dormirent, paisiblement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

* * *

Bien l'bonsoir ! Je sais, je sais, je suis impardonnable. Une grosse connasse, même si vous voulez. Et oui, j'ai tardé, tardé, tardé, et puis encore tardé pour publier ce chapitre. Les raisons ? Flemme. Puis ensuite, panne d'inspi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où j'ai tout écrit d'un coup. Bon, au moins, la suite est là... Et dès le prochain chapitre, l'action commence ! Héhé, ça va secouer chez notre couple fétiche improbable ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Bonne soirée à tous,

Anne.


End file.
